A Little Extra Help
by AberrantNinja
Summary: She wasn't sure how she got here, but all she wanted to do was go home...that was until she got caught up in the adventure. Ralph/Oc Rated M...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**NoOo! Damn it! I know I said I wasn't going to start another story until I finished my current TMNT one I have going but I need it to get this out! It's been distracting me from my current story!**

**Anyway this will be a very slow update story until I finish **Stop Following Me **just aheads up to you people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

* * *

Everyone stared in shock silence. It was the first time in a long that they had seen more than one Surge Protector in Game Central and even more surprising that they had a character pinned to the ground.

"Let go of me you mother―"

"CADET! Just what do you think you're doing!"

Everyone turned to the voice that was becoming well known since their plug in. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from Hero's Duty strutted in a fast pace her helmet grasped in her hand and her face twisted in a snarl as she grew closer to the three SP's holding the hooded character. The SP's paid no mind to the advancing sergeant as they tighten their grip on the unknown figure.

"Ow!" they hissed in pain as their face was pushed down harder against the floor and their arm was twisted in an odd angle.

"Red alert! Red alert! Unknown character data!" the surge protectors yelled in unison.

"TC!" the person shouted in relief as they saw the blonde woman push away the surge protectors and lift them up by the back of their sweater growling in annoyance.

The SP's looked on as they backed away when they saw the characters seem to know one another causing two of them to disappear, leaving the original to go back to his stoic clipboard holding self.

"Name?" it said in a monotone voice.

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun"

"Game?"

"Hero's Duty" the surge nodded and turned to the hooded figure as they squirmed to get out of Calhoun's grip.

"Name?"

"Uh…"

"She's with me" answered Calhoun "She's a background character, a cadet undertraining" She answered smoothly. Surge blinked and nodded.

"Name?" he repeated boredly.

"Shay Rameriez" she watched him as he wrote on his clipboard.

"Sorry for the confusion, background characters aren't known to leave their games very often. Your information has been added" and then he fazed away.

"All right nothing to see here! Go back to whatever it was you were doing!" Calhoun barked and continued to drag Rameriez back to Hero's Duty outlet. Finally she let her go and dropped her cruiser on the ground and climbed on it.

Shay looked forward catching the eyes of Ralph as he stepped out of Pac-man. She smiled and waved at him causing him to pause in surprise but it was quickly replaced by annoyance as SP appeared before him.

"Rameriez! Get on! Now!" Calhoun snapped.

"I'm going! Jeez relax will you!" Shay said climbing on the cruiser and gripping the back of Calhoun's armor with one hand to keep from falling as they rode back into Hero's Duty.

* * *

"What were you thinking! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you!" Calhoun yelled pacing back and forth in front of Shay as she sat on a bunk looking guilty and stroking an odd white colored baby cy-bug.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't know the surge protector would react like that to my presence"

"You could have been deleted!"

"I'm sorry I just…I wanted…never mind" Shay muttered and laid down on the bunk. Her back facing away from the wall with the cy-bug held close to her chest taking comfort in the little bug as it snuggled deeper into her for warmth.

"You wanted what" Calhoun sneered.

"Nothing it's stupid…just forget it I promise I won't leave anymore"

Calhoun face soften and walked over to sit at the edge of the bunk Shay way lying on.

"Look kid…I worry about you, you're not exactly part of the gaming world, if I hadn't shown up when I did Surge Protector would have declared you as a virus and deleted you immediately"

Shay sat up her hood falling in the process giving Calhoun full view of her face for the second time since she had saved her. It was the same as she last saw it. Lightly tanned oval face, almond shaped eyes that glowed an eerie grey-white. She had a scar on her left temple but it was hardly noticeable since her glasses frame did a nice job of covering most of it. Her hair was dark brown and a mess. The right side was short and unkept while the left side was longer and below her shoulder in a messy braid, in a strange way it worked for her. But none of that was what really caught the abrasive sergeant attention at all. No, it was the glowing white circuitry pattern that marked her the right side of her jaw and traveled down the side of her neck. She was sure it continued on down her right arm too since she could see the glowing pattern on a few of her fingers.

"I just wanted a root beer" Shay admitted.

Calhoun raised an eyebrow "Dare I ask why?"

"I just wanted something to remind me of home"

Calhoun frowned "You miss them" it wasn't a question.

Shay nodded once "Yea, we weren't close but their my family, their all I had" and now she had nothing except for Code the baby cy-bug she had accidently activated and shocked causing his code to change and not become a mindless killing, eating and breeding bug. Shay knew it was a strange situation to be in and she was sure Calhoun was also confused as to how she got here too. It wasn't everyday a player got zapped into a game while they began to play. She knew if Calhoun hadn't have seen it with her two eyes she wouldn't have believed it.

She watch as Calhoun stood up and began to walk to the door and turn to face her once more.

"Get ready" she ordered.

"For what?" Shay tilted her head confused.

"Markowski, is heading to Tapper's soon if you like to join him"

Shay grinned "I always knew you were a softy deep down TC"

"Yea, just don't get use to it!" Calhoun grumbled.

Shay nodded and placed Code on the bunk giving him the order for him not to leave the room until she got back. The small bug complied by curling up on her bunk's pillow.

"I still say you should get rid of that thing" Calhoun said in disgust while looking at the baby white and black cy-bug.

"You're just jealous he only listens to me"

"As if" Calhoun snorted.

Shay smiled. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad. At least she had a friend.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

SwizzleMalarkeyFan, little firework, XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO **and **SakuraDagger15

**Thank you for following this story! It made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning storms.

She loved them for the rain, the loud roaring of thunder and quick flashes of light it brought to the room. But she also hated them only because―

"Shay! The power went out again! Go reset it!"

That's why. It always caused the breaker to give out and it seem every time it went out she was the one that had to go reset it.

"Why can't you do it!" Shay shouted annoyed.

"I don't know how! Now hurry up! Me, Alec and Peter (his friend) want to watch a movie!" her two years older sister yelled back.

"This is bullshit" Shay muttered to herself but stood up anyway to go reset the breaker. She grabbed a flashlight from the hallway closet and made her way outside to the backyard.

Raindrops pelted against her hair and clothing in a soothing way that made whatever anger she had before vanish. She walked beside the house making her way to the circuit box at the edge of the house popping it open and flashing the flashlight on it.

"There you are" she mumbled as she spotted the switch that was flipped in the opposite direction than the others. She brought up a wet hand and flipped the switch back to its original position.

"Fuck!" she yelped removing her right hand quickly when she felt the shock course through her finger tips and up her arm.

_Note to self: Never touch if hands are wet._

She closed the circuit box back up and went back inside once more.

"Thanks Shay! You wanna watch _Wreak-It Ralph_ with us?" her 6 year old brother asked with a smile.

She shrugged "Sure"

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her "You actually want to watch a movie with us?"

"It's a good movie" she replied back. It was the truth. _Wreak-It Ralph_ was probably one of the few Disney movies she truly enjoyed besides _Lilo &amp; Stitch _of course.

She went into her room to change into some dry clothes and returned back into the living room and sat on the couch with them.

"It's not working" her brother frowned as he kept pushing play on the DVD player.

She rolled her eyes "That's because you have to change the TV to video 1 first" she told him. Her sister grabbed the remote and switched it the proper channel and the movie had begun to play. She shifted uncomfortable, her arm still tingled in pain from the shock she had received when fixing the breaker.

"Where's mom?" she asked out of the blue. Anything to take her mind off the pain.

"Mom and Peter's mom went to go shop and dad still not home from work yet" her brother answered.

"Shh" her sister hushed them as the movie began.

Things were going fine until the movie kept freezing on the scene where they open the arcade.

"Did you scratch the disk?" Shay asked her brother a little irritated and stood up to see if she could fix it. It seemed like her brother always managed to scratch all their DVD's and they would always freeze or skip some scenes.

"No! We just got it yesterday! It's brand new!" he argued.

Shay brought up her right hand up flexing it twice to stop it from shaking so much and pressed play again on the DVD player to start it u once more. When nothing happened she checked the back to make sure everything was connected even going as far as taking out the disk again and cleaning it.

"Come on you piece of shit! Work!" she pouted and once more pressed play. When nothing happened she opted to pressing the button repeatedly out of frustration and finally unplugged it to switch it out with her old xbox that she now used as a make shift DVD player.

At least that's what she remembered.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

guest, Queen of mars **and **TimeLordLady

**Thank you for following and reviewing this story! It made my day! Again updates maybe slow since my main focus is on TMNT story once I finish that updates may be faster but I don't see that happening very soon. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey kid! You ok?"

Shay groaned and lifted herself up off the floor.

"What happened?" she said looking around. She was not home. She was in an arcade. Why was she in an arcade? How did she even get here? She stared at the old man with glasses and a kind smile as he offered her a hand. Why did he look so familiar?

"You fell and hit your head, at least that's what these youngsters told me" he motioned behind him to a group of kids that all seem to look around 10 years old. They all stared at her in curious wonder to see if she was ok or not. She was about to respond when another child came running and shouting up to them.

"Mr. Litwak! Some of the older kids won't let us have a turn on the air hockey machine!"

Mr. Litwak? Did that kid just say…Mr. Litwak? Now that she got a better look at him…Holy shit! It was him! What in the hell was going here! How was this even possible?!

"I'll be right there" he assured the child before facing her again "Are you going to be ok?"

Shay nodded nervously "I'm fine, sorry for all the trouble"

"If you need anything just shout my name" he smiled and went on his way.

This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! It wasn't possible! Yet…here she was…in the _Wreak-It Ralph_ movie. Maybe it was a dream? That had to be it! But that didn't make any sense her head still hurt…you can feel pain in dreams.

The last thing she remembered was trying to get the movie unfreeze and continue playing. What was going on! She clenched her jaw as she tried to think of something anything really.

Her phone! She always had her phone with her! She patted herself down and found her phone in her back pocket. She almost jumped in joy…almost. The reason she didn't was the because of two stupid words she read at the top of her screen where the bars usually resided. No Service. And to make matters worse the screen instantly went black and wouldn't turn on anymore. Great. This just kept getting better and better didn't it. She sighed in irritation and checked her pockets once more for anything useful.

All she had was six dollars and thirty-one cents, a rubber band and a gum wrapper. Not much to work with.

A payphone!

"Mr. Litwak!" the words slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it. The old man turned around half-way across the arcade.

"Do you have a payphone?" she shouted. He smiled and nodded pointing to the right of him. She followed to where he pointed and spotted a hallway with a restroom sign above it.

"Thanks!" she yelled in gratitude and ran off towards the hallway.

The design was simple upon entering it. To the left was a door that read women and to the right was another that read men. Further back down at the end was a third door with the words employee's only. Alongside one of the walls was two payphones and next to them was a change machine.

She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. There was no dial tone coming from it not even static. She tried the other only to get the same result. She went back and got Mr. Litwak but he looked at her strangely as he hung up the phone on it's hook.

"They work just fine dear" he replied.

So it was her then.

"Sorry I think I hit my head harder than I thought" she lied quickly and pretended to us the phone as he walked away. When he was out of site she set it back.

What was she suppose to do now?

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Queen of mars, exiles soul, StarReader2009, princessyuki08 **and **Umbra1219

**Thank you for following and reviewing this story! It made my day! Again updates maybe slow since my main focus is on TMNT story once I finish that updates may be faster but I don't see that happening very soon. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She had stood there completely motionless. She couldn't call. She had a bit of money but what would that even help do? And she was stuck in a movie. SHE WAS STUCK IN A MOVIE?! How the hell was that even possible!

She didn't have many options. She would have to wait it out until whatever brought her here, brought her back to her own world again. If it ever decided to take her back.

It was a stupid thing to do but come on! Who wouldn't want to play the games in Litwak's Arcade! So now she found herself with only two dollars left. She should probably save it…at least that's what she told herself before she saw Hero's Duty. She put the last quarter in the game slot and pressed the start button and everything went to hell from there.

She had once again found herself somewhere else.

"Why the hell does this keep happening to me!" She sat up and groaned.

"Don't move kid"

Even though they said not to move for some reason her mind always decided to do the opposite. She moved. I mean who wouldn't move when someone dressed in what looked like to be military armor and was aiming a gun right at you! She stumble back in a crablike manor. Her hand hitting some kind of object that sent a shock throughout her right arm.

"Ow!" she hissed cradling her arm close to her chest and glancing down at whatever caused her pain only to find some type of metal egg glowing white.

_Wait a second…_

She turned back and looked up back towards the person again. Yup that was her alright, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, she had a harden stare and her lips where pulled back in a sneer.

"Now look what you did!" She yelled moving her gun slightly to the side and aimed it at the now hatched egg.

"What the?" Calhoun's face twisted to a confused one.

She turn back to the hatchling and noticed it's color was off. It wasn't the usual glowing green and dark grey but instead a white and black…and it was staring right at her while wagging its body like a dog would with its tail when they were excited or happy.

And then it launched itself at her making her fall flat on her back again. Calhoun shook her head and once again took aim at the bug.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle!"

"Wait! Don't shoot! I didn't do anything!" she shouted.

"I'm not going to shoot you! I'm aiming at the Cy-Bug! Now don't move!" Calhoun snapped.

"Wait!"

"Now what!"

"He's not doing anything" she stated looking down at the baby Cy-Bug as it nuzzled against her neck. It wasn't like the one that had attacked Ralph in the movie. This one seemed to have a mind of its own and it liked her. If the purring it was producing was anything to go by.

"Is this normal?" she knew it wasn't but she still had to ask.

Calhoun lowered her weapon and frowned "No"

"Oh…Can I keep him?" she asked petting it.

"Are you insane!" Calhoun yelled "Do you even know what that is?"

"Uh…no?" _Yes _she mentally thought to herself.

"That's a Cy-Bug. It eats and destroys anything in its path! They're nothing but a virus! And if you keep it, it will kill you too!"

"Well I think he likes me…you are a he? Right?" she asked it. She got a small nod from the little bug "Oh good, I'm gonna call you Lightening" the bug hissed at her "What? You don't like it?" it shook its head at her.

"Don't talk to it!"

Shay ignored her and rubbed her chin in thought "How about Code? Since something in there obviously got changed" she taped her finger on his head. The baby bug chirped and crawled up her arm and on her head in content "I'm gonna take that as a yes" She laughed.

"Who are you?" Calhoun finally asked her face twisting in suspicion and confusion.

Shay slowly stood up to show she meant no harm before finally speaking up.

"Look I know this is gonna sound crazy but I'm―"

"A player or should I say human?" Calhoun stated resting her gun on her shoulder.

"You knew?" Shay's jaw dropped open.

"I saw" she confirmed.

"Then why ask me!" Shay glared.

"I needed to make sure I wasn't hallucinating" Calhoun said boredly.

"So what now?"

Calhoun sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and motioned Shay to follow her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

exiles soul, Miratete, nen9131, UmiNight Angel Neko, Queen of mars, sarbear101 **and **Storybender7

**Thanks for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie this is pretty awesome!"

Calhoun raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched the girl kneeling down, face to the ground as she waved a hand underneath the cruiser as it hovered a foot off the ground.

"So you got a name?" she asked the girl as she had her fill on inspecting the cruiser before finally standing up.

"Oh it's Shay" the girl said turning to face her.

"Shay what?"

"Rameriez" Shay said casually petting Code.

"I'm Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun"

"That's a mouthful…I'm just gonna call you TC instead" Shay grinned. Calhoun sighed but said nothing and climbed on the cruiser.

"Get on"

"…right" Shay hesitated but did as she was told. She struggled to find her balance on the thing and as soon as Calhoun took off she launched arms around the blond sergeant's waist. Calhoun looked at her annoyed so she immediately released her arms from her waist and opted on gripping the back of her armor with one hand.

"Where are we going?" Shay shouted as the speed through the wasteland.

"To base, were you'll meet the rest of my squad"

Shay looked around at the giant ship. It was so high tech, literally it would take hundreds of years before the scientist and engineers in her world would be able to create something like this. Calhoun came up to a panel and began to punch in a code, once that was done a door slid open and she walked inside. Shay wasted no time in following her.

"Come on" Calhoun said impatiently grabbing Shay by the shoulder and steered her along.

Shay listened as Calhoun pointed out the rooms on the ship. There was a wash room, training room, a mess hall, bunkers and even a REC room where soldiers could go and unwind from fighting cy-bugs.

"My men are getting ready for opening and another day of fighting cy-bugs. In the meantime you will remain here on the ship"

"Another day? How long was I out?"

"Couple hours"

"A couple hours! You mean to tell me you watched me land here and didn't bother to check on me to see if I was alright! While you fought cy-bugs! What if I got eaten or something! " Shay shouted.

"Look kid you dropped in in the middle of gaming hours, I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Calhoun barked at her and grabbed her by the front of her sweater. "Once we get a quarter alert we have no chose but to reset and prepare for another game, Players are our top priority and it's our job to keep them entertained!"

"I am a Player!" she stated angrily.

"You _were _a Player, however that changed the moment you crashed here, now you're just another character"

It was harsh, but Shay knew it was the truth. She was just another character now and one that didn't have a propose for even being here. She gritted her teeth and leaned against the hallway wall, sliding down it until she sat on the floor knees drawn to her chest and her arms limp by her sides. Code rested on her shoulder and peered at her curiously.

"What I'm I suppose to do now? I don't even know how or even why I'm here!" her voice broke.

"When the arcade closes we'll figure something out, but for now just stay her on the ship" Calhoun stated.

**_QUARTER ALERT! QUARTER ALERT! _**

"I have to go. Stay on the ship." She gave her a stern look and when she was sure Shay wasn't going to go anywhere she headed off towards her team and got into gaming role.

"It's just you and me now Code, what should we do?" Shay scratched underneath the cy-bug chin. The small bug flickered its eyes and curled up on her shoulder. "Yea a nap sounds really good right now" she said standing up and headed towards the bunkers, hoping that a good rest will help her get a hold of everything that has happened so far.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

FanBladeX100, grapejuice101 **and **RoxyStarz

**Thanks for following this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Decided to give you guys another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up by a gun shoot that sent her tumbling to the ground tangled in a blanket. There was snickering around her and her head poked out from the blanket. Calhoun stood there with a smirk on her face, gun casually leaning against her shoulder and her squad spread out in the room.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked.

Shay scowled "I was until you showed up" she grumbled causing Calhoun and her men to laugh.

"Men this is Shay Rameriez, she will be staying here from now on" Calhoun said leaving no room for objection.

Shay stood up and turned to face them "Hi, it's nice to―"

"BUG!" one of the soldiers shouted aiming his gun at her or more specifically at her shoulder where Code was comfortably perched on. The soldier's sudden action caused a chain reaction and now she stood facing more than 20 men aiming their weapons at her.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Calhoun shouted.

Shay looked over towards Code as he began to hiss at the soldiers. It all happened so fast that the only thing she processed was the six sharp painful stings on her upper arm where her arm connected with her shoulder. When she turned her head to look at what caused it she saw that Code was latched onto her and was spreading over the length of her arm, forming some kind over arm gun gantlet that was being charged and aimed at the soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shay said to no one in particular. She tried to lower her arm from aiming at the group of men and Calhoun, but it would not budge.

"Lower your weapon Rameriez!" Calhoun yelled at her pointing her gun at her and the buzzing becoming louder.

"My weapon?! It's Code!" Shay shouted back gripping at her transformed arm with her other hand.

"What?" Calhoun said lowering her weapon taking note that the buzzing sound coming from Shay's weapon became slightly duller. "Men lower your weapons" she commanded.

"But sergeant!" one of the soldiers protested.

"I said put them _down" _

The soldiers hesitated but did as they were told. When the last weapon was lowered her arm began to shift back and Code had gone back to his normal hatchling self, crawling onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"What was that all about?" Shay questioned the little bug and only received a small chirp from him before it turned and hissed at the squad of soldiers. Calhoun took a step closer towards Shay and the cy-bug getting an angry clicking from it as she came closer.

"I think the better question is how did it do that?" Calhoun said narrowing her eyes at Code.

"I don't know but I think he was just trying to protect me?" Shay said softly looking at Code.

"Protect you from what? You're with allies!"

"Well your whole squad was just aiming their guns at me not even 2 minutes ago" Shay raised an eyebrow at her.

"We were aiming at _it_!"

"Who happened to be attached to my arm" She pointed out.

"Point taken" Calhoun grumbled. "However that_ thing_ is dangerous, you need to get rid of it Rameriez"

"No he's not, he just felt threatened that's all" Shay waved her off "Isn't that right Code, you'd never hurt me or them right?" she received a chirp from him. "See it was all just a misunderstanding"

"Do what you want but if I see anything out the normal again with _it_ again I won't hesitate to get rid of it, do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Shay laughed and raised a hand in salute with Code on her shoulder copying her movements and placing a claw leg to its head and gave a chirp.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

FanBladeX100, tecnosaw, Lynn Kyzar, Tala-Lady-Of-Wolves, Blitzwings sister, Cantata, shattered-glass-slipper1, Gothgirl4800 **and **Guest

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! you guys are great!**

**As I mentioned before this story will be a slow update since I really want to finish my TMNT story first before I go update crazy on this story lol. And to answer one of my guest reviews questions she's about 5 ft 6 inches and she'll probably meet Ralph in the next chapter as for the update...here it is LMAO.**

**Anyway this chapter takes place right after the prologue of this story.**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Present time  
_**

"Come on Markowski, let's leave already!" Shay said pushing his back to make him go faster but he just laughed and easily pushed her away. "Don't make me get Code" she threatened. It was a well-known fact throughout base that Markowski was afraid of the little cy-bug…well everyone was but they had somewhat gotten used to the little bug all except Markoski he was the only one that still flinched at the site or name of Code.

"Alright! Alright!" he said nervously.

"TC! We'll be back!" Shay shouted and began to follow Markoski to Game Central. They both head off to Tapper's Cavern with a few people glancing their way and whispering among themselves. They were talking about her and what had happened earlier with the Surge Protector.

"What are you staring at?" Shay glared at everyone and they turned around and went back to doing their own things.

"Easy kid, we don't want to cause any trouble or else the Serg. will come and kick both our ass" Markoski chuckled.

"Well they started it" she grumbled "Look there it is!" she smiled pointing at the place and dragging him with her. Once entering the place Markoski ruffled her hair.

She smacked his hand away "Watch the hair!"

"Why it always messy anyway" he laughed. Shay rolled her eyes, there was no point in arguing with him because technically…he was right.

"Stay here kid, I'm going to use the can real quick"

"Ok I'll order two root beers in the meantime" she nodded and went to find a place for them to sit at the bar.

"Two root beer" she called out to the tender.

"Never seen you here before" the tender said handing her two drinks.

"I'm from Hero's Duty, I don't really get out much…I'm just a background character" she lied smoothly.

"Ah…so you're the one everyone's talking about"

"So you know what happened with the SP's too" she scowled.

"I think everyone knows" he chuckled while cleaning a mug "Tell you what the first round is on me, you look like you need it" he winked and went off to serve the other characters.

Shay smiled "Thank you" she said taking a sip. She glanced at her cup in wonder. She was sure she took a sip and even the liquid in her cup was lower than she had first gotten it. So she tried again and got the same result. It tasted like nothing. She had hoped she could at least eat or drink something but it all tasted the same…nothing. At first she thought it was just the 'food' in Hero's Duty but now she realized it was her.

"So how is it?"

"It's good" she smiled. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she couldn't taste anything. She was about to get up and check on Markoski when he darted out the hall and of Tapper's.

"Hey Markoski! Wait up!" Shay got up and followed after him. She paused in her running. That wasn't Markoski his built was bigger in more ways than one. Then it all clicked that was Ralph. She started her running again and chased after him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Guest, opalwolf12, Lennna, Lillian Dragonshard, TFP Shadowstalker98, guest, imaginationcreationer, CzappaStar, bloodyhell99, Guest, Mistressmoon **and **thehomiewhowrites

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! you guys are great!**

**I'm going to be honest I didn't think this story would get attention, but once again I was proven wrong lol.**

**As I mentioned before this story will be a slow update since I really want to finish my TMNT story first before I go update crazy on this story lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert! This Is Not A Drill!_**

"Where did he go? I just saw him!" Shay muttered to herself looking around the station for Ralph that was pretending to be Markoski.

"Rameriez!"

"Shit" she flinched and slowly turned to see Sergeant Calhoun glaring down at her hand on her hip while the other held her gun.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Get back to base! Now!"

"Uh that's what I was doing" she said sheepily "See…going to base now" she said lamely walking toward the main ship.

"Run!" Calhoun snapped

"Right!" Shay nodded nervously and started running.

Technically she did listen to Calhoun's orders of going back to base. But the blonde sergeant never said to stay there. At least that was the excuse she was going to use if she began yelling at her. She whistled a short tune at the base entrance and waited a few seconds. She grinned when she heard the familiar quick sound of metal tapping against metal making its way towards her.

"Come on Code, we got to go help" she reached down low enough for the little bug to jump and crawl up her arm and find a secure place on her shoulder before she took off running towards the battle field. As she grew closer to the field the bugs began to swarm and become more hostile destroying anything and everything in their path. Speaking of cy-bugs destroying things.

"Now would be a good time to shift code!" Shay panicked as a large cy-bug came screeching towards her. Instantly she felt the six familiar stings on the side of shoulder followed by the skin like shifting metal wrapped around her arm.

Without any warning the first shot was shot on its own. She figured it was Code making sure she was out of danger first before her gave her control over the weapon or…er him?

She blasted her way closer to the tower, shooting down any cy-bug that got in her way. The closer she got the more she saw that it was already in chaos. Ralph was running around not knowing what to do and screaming his head off.

"Markowski! Get back in formation!" Calhoun shouted pushing Ralph away before looking at the first person shooter and resuming her programed role.

"I'll meet you guys inside!" Ralph said in a panic.

"No!" Calhoun shouted as Ralph unleashed a new load of cy-bugs and chaos.

Shay's eyes widen when she saw a cy-bug heading towards Calhoun "TC look out!" she shouted and fired at the bug killing it instantly. Calhoun whipped around and snarled at her.

"What do you think you're doing! Get back to base NOW cadet!"

"No time! I'll explain later!" Shay shouted and ran off from Calhoun growing wrath.

"Rameriez! Get back here!" Calhoun looked wordlessly between the chaos and first person shooter not sure what to do anymore. Ralph grabbed the first person shooter screen and began to shake it violently while yelling at it before using it as a shield. The player looked at the screen confused not sure if this was part of the programming before a cy-bug came flying down her way and causing an instant game over.

"Get off me! It's game over! Stop it!" Ralph struggled to get the cy-bug off him.

A beam shot out from the tower and all bugs began to fly towards it. Once every last bug was destroyed the characters and programing began to reset for a new game.

**_Attention! Return to start positions. Return to start positions._**

"Markowski!" Calhoun yelled.

"Who? Oh me! I'm Markowski" Ralph said pretending. Calhound strolled up to him and smacked him with her helmet.

"What's the first rule of Hero's Duty?"

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts?" he said nervously trying to avoid her eyes. She glared and smacked him again gripping the front of his armor and pulled him down to her eye level.

"**Never **interfere with the first person shooter! Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can get a medal, and that's it!" she said pointing at the tower "So stick to the program, soldier!" Calhoun snapped.

"Right. Right. Aye, aye" Ralph nodded leaning away from her.

"And you!" She snapped around to face Shay who was a few feet away. She began to stalk her way over to her now and Shay began to back away slowly with a sheep smile.

"I told to go to base and stay there!" the blonde sergeant snarled at her.

"Well technically you said to _go _there, you didn't really say to _stay" _Shay said lamely. Calhoun clenched her fist and was ready to knock her upside the head.

Shay flinched bringing her hands up to shield herself from the blonde's wrath "Don't hurt me I'm delicate!" she squeezed her eyes shut.

**_Quarter alert! Quarter alert!_**

Calhoun lowered her fist and rolled her eyes with a scoff. "All right, pussy willows. Back to start positions!" She commanded giving Ralph another smack with her helmet. "And Rameriez get back to base and **_STAY THERE!_**" She warned.

"Yeah, right. No way I'm going through that again, is she always like this?" Ralph turned to ask her.

Shay eyes widen in surprise that he actually spoke to her. She shook her head and smiled "No, you and I just happened to pissed her off today, she's a bit nicer than that" she grinned.

Ralph looked up at the tower "So that's where they keep the medal, huh?" muttered to himself but she managed to hear him. He began to make his way over to the tower while removing the armor. She began to follow after him. He paused in his walking and turned to look at her.

"Shouldn't you go back to base like that lady said?" he said trying to get rid of her.

She laughed "Shouldn't you be back in your own game?"

He scowled but didn't say anymore and continued walking because frankly, she had a point.

"So, what did you do to Markowski?" she asked, of course she knew that he was in a closet at tapper's knocked out but she had to keep pretending she didn't know anything.

"He's fine just sleeping in the supple closet at Tapper's" Ralph said as he began to climb the tower. He looked down at her "Why aren't you out fighting with the rest of them" he raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"I'm just a background character…I'm more of a comic relief for this game" she shrugged. That was Calhoun told her to say if anyone ever asked about her.

"Right" Ralph said continuing on his quest to get the metal.

"I'm Shay Rameriez" she stated climbing up faster to get to where he was and carefully offered him her hand while making sure not to let go of the building.

"I'm Wreak-it Ralph" he nodded the corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards and he took her hand, shaking it gently.

* * *

**How are you guys liking it so far?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

FanBladeX100, Liliana Dragonshard **and **cutelittlekitten18

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! you guys are great!**

**Two chapters in a row? Oh my! **

**Anyway my deepest apologies** Liliana Dragonshard **for spelling your name wrong! There for this chapter is for you!**

**Also **FanBladeX100 **those are some really good ideas! My mind is spinning! I can't wait to get this story going just to see your guys reaction to what I have in stored for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She clenched her teeth in pain as she pulled herself up. Her breathing coming out in quick shallow huffs as she tried to get as much oxygen as she could back into her lungs. Every move she made her muscles screamed in protest. She was _so _out of shape. Why was she even doing this again? Code stared at her upside down from her head curiously. His eyes taking a brighter shine to them than usual and his little body wagged from side to side. The little turd was laughing at her!

"You alright?" Ralph called out from above her.

"I'm…fine!" she replied deeply out of breathe. It was really pathetic. A fat kid running a 10k marathon look in beter shape than she was at the moment. She grimaced when she looked up, they still had a good chunk to climb before they finally reached the top.

"Holy shit, I'm so weak!" she gasped out in a whisper and trying to pull herself up higher. She placed her foot up higher and pushed herself up to get up higher.

"You don't look fine" Ralph pointed out.

"No…I'm fine…really" she smiled reassuringly. He looked at her skeptically before shrugging and continued on his climb to the top of the tower. When she was sure he wasn't paying attention she continued to struggle in her climb. She yelped when she felt her hoodie being pulled. She looked up and saw Ralph was the culprit. She stared at him in wonder.

"Hey what are you―" she began to ask.

"It'll be faster this way" he said placing her on his back. "Hold on" she blushed in embarrassment he had noticed her struggling in climbing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle as her began climbing faster.

"Thanks" she muttered softly to him still trying to catch her breathe.

"Oh! Shiny!" he said as they reached the ledge at the top of the tower. He set her down and began to hit the window with his bare hands breaking the glass in to solid hits. He shook his fist and walked inside. Shay trailed right behind him.

"Cool, never been in here before" she said looking around while Code chirped in agreement with her.

"You never been here isn't this your game though?" he asked.

"Yea… but TC doesn't let me leave the base unless someone is with me" she half lied "Watch out for those eggs. Don't touch them or else they'll hatch and turn into those things from earlier" she warned.

"Right" Ralph nodded and carefully tip-toed his way to the floating medal in the center of the room. "Okay. That was easy" he claimed reaching the bottom of the stairs were the platform was. Once he arrived at the top a hologram appeared and began to speak while Shay and Code watched on from behind him.

**_Congratulations soldier. It is my honor to bestow upon you the Medal of Heroes._**

"Wow!" Ralph said looking up at the medal in awe and Shay couldn't help but smile. It was cute to see his face lite up like it was now. "No way!" he said no believing it as the medal floated down and was placed around his neck.

**_Ten-hut_**

"Oh. Wow!" he said excitedly and turned around to face her. She laughed and gave him a thumbs up while Code chirped excitedly.

**_History will long revere your courage and sacrifice._**

"Well, thank you!" he grinned.

**_You have etched in the rock of virtue, a legacy beyond compare._**

"Thanks, guys. At ease!" he said jokingly as applause erupted around the room from the hologram soldiers that had appeared.

**_You are the universe's greatest hero._**

Shay watched as Ralph started to become unaware of his surroundings as he became caught up in the glory.

"Ralph remember what I told you!" she warned hoping he heard her, but it was too late. The crunch of an egg beneath his foot reached her ears.

"Oops!" he exclaimed looking down at the egg as it began to activate.

"We're screwed" Shay sighed as the hatchling then launched itself at his face. Causing Ralph to twist, turn and roll around, activating more eggs as he tried to get the baby cy-bug off his face.

"Ralph!" Shay yelled going after him as reached on of the escape pods. She began to pull on the Cy-bug that was attached to his face when suddenly the pod closed around them. Shay was pushed against the window while Ralph continued in his struggle. As they flew Shay managed to meet eyes with the blonde sergeant and mouth a 'sorry' to her as her and Ralph flew out of Hero's Duty.

Shay turned as she heard Ralph shout in victory as he finally removed the cy-bug from his face, only for it to grow and be less room in the pod. Code was hissing violently but was unable to do anything since they were in closed quarters and he could end up doing more damage than good.

Finally after what seemed like forever they crashed landed. Shay and Ralph looked at the console as a light began to beep repeatedly for a second before all four of them were shot out from the pod. Shay groaned as she landed on the ground. Code was beside her nudging her head to see if she was alright.

"Sayonara, sucker!" she heard Ralph shout from above. She looked around and finally realized that they were now in Sugar Rush. She glanced up at the candy trees and saw him clutching around and then quickly made his way down.

"Ralph?" she questioned as he ran past her.

"No. No. My medal!" he said running towards a tree that was surrounded by a large body of green liquid substance. She wasn't really sure what that was.

"Ralph calm down!" she said but her words fell on deaf ears. As he jumped his way over gumdrops and climbed the candy stripped tree. She sat on the ground legs criss-crossed and sighed, there was no getting through to him now. Code climbed up onto her lap and she smiled patting him gently.

"What's he doing up there?" a new voice asked next to her. Shay froze and slowly turned to look beside her. Her eyes widen at the child before her. Her hands were in her light blue hoodie while rocking back and forth on her feet as she stared up at Ralph. Her hair was filled with pieces of candy and she was wearing a chocolate colored skirt with different colored leggings on each leg.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" the words slipped out of Shay's mouth before she even realized what she said.

The girl grinned "Great idea!" she laughed and quickly began to climb the tree only she climbed it with more experience than Ralph did.

She could begin to hear their conversation and bite back a laugh when she heard Vanellope ask Ralph if he was a hobo.

"You kind of are!" she laughed up at him.

"You're not helping!" he shouted down at her.

It wasn't long before Vanellope finally spotted the medal and her and Ralph began to race up towards it. She knew what would happen next and just like in the movie Ralph came tumbling down the tree managing to catch a candy tree branch before he fell into the green goop and Vanellope came out victorious with the medal In her hand.

"Okay. Here's the thing. We're not from the candy tree department." He admitted.

"We? You told her I was part of it too?" Shay snorted in disbelief and stood up.

"Lying to a child. Shame on you, Ralph and you too Lady" Vanellope said wagging her finger at her.

"But didn't even do anything!" Shay stated baffled.

"I wasn't lying about the medal. That is my medal! That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine! It's precious to me" Ralph said childishly while watching Vanellope spit shiny the medal with her sleeve. "That thing is my ticket to a better life"

"Yeah, well, now it's my ticket" She smirked glitching for a second and then skipped away.

"What the…" Ralph stared confused.

"See you chumps!" she called out waving the medal in the air and continued on her way.

"Come back! I'll find you! I will find you!" he yelled.

"Double stripe!" she yelled back and then the branch disappeared from his hand making him fall into the green goop. Shay laughed and went to help him out of the pit.

"Why didn't you stop her!" he glared at her.

Shay shrugged "It wasn't _my _medal" she teased. Ralph scoffed and rolled his eyes and tried to shake off the goop off him but it wasn't coming off.

"Come on let's go find her" he muttered

"Lead the way boogie-man" she snickered making him glare at her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sarah-Manami, Legion4311 **and **kamiccolo's rose

**Thanks for following me and this story! You guys are great!**

**Finally finished my TMNT story! So you can expect more updates on this story! Hopefully I don't get distracted and start another one -_- **

**Anyway this is more of just a small filler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah. They banged around in here like some kind of hot shots, then they went barreling down into that sweet little game like a couple of crazy people." Surge protector stated point to the Sugar Rush entrance.

Calhoun placed her hands on her hips and stared at the entrance in pity "Sugar Rush, Cy-bugs would chew up that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters." She stated making her way towards the game.

"What was that, now?" Felix said confused.

"What are you, thick?" she hissed at him "There was a Cy-bug on that shuttle!" she jerked her them towards the game. Felix gave her and even more lost look. "Do you even know what a Cy-bug is?"

"I can't say that I do, ma'am" Felix confessed.

"Cy-bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush. But do you think they'll stop there?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Felix nodded.

"WRONG!" she shouted in his face "Viruses do not stop! Once those Cy-bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoke husk of forgotten dreams." The blonde sergeant said glancing around game central and then twisted her body to her subordinate "Kohut! My cruiser!" Kohut tossed her a pack. She caught it easily and walked away. Felix watched her go without another word.

"Jeepers. Is she always this intense?" he asked Kohut.

"It's not her fault. She's programmed with the most tragic back-story ever. The one day she didn't do a perimeter check…her wedding day." Kohut began to tell Felix the story of what happened.

"Gee that's awful" Felix gasped.

"And to make it worse Shay was on that shuttle with that friend of yours"

"Shay?" Felix asked.

"A cadet undertraining, just a background character from our game" Kohut explained "Sergeant Calhoun has a soft spot for her so that's probably also adding to her mood…she's worried" Kohut stated and turned to walk back to Hero's Duty. Felix then gave chase to Calhoun.

"Wait, ma'am! I'm going with you." He said stopping her just in time.

"Like fun you are, short stack. If you die outside your game, you don't regenerate." She said loading her gun.

"Well, neither do you, ma'am. And it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks. And I cannot ask you to risk your life cleaning up his mess. No flex on this one, ma'am. I am coming along with you" he stated crossing his arms over his chest with a smug expression.

Calhoun sighed and snapped her fingers then pointed at her cruiser annoyed "Just wait until I get my hands on you cadet" she muttered to herself angrily.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Is everyone in character? Please review!...I may post another chapter the next day :)**


	11. Chapter 10

soaringvalkyrie, Tiryn, ViceDea, Fandom Jumping Expert **and **bloodychu

**Thanks for following me and this story! You guys are great! **

**Not much to say today so here's another chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ralph are you sure you know where you're going" Shay asked as she watched him struggle with walking. Anything that he walked through was sticking onto him and she could begin to see the green goop was beginning to dry but Ralph carried on dead set on his mission to retrieve his medal back.

"Of course I'm sure" he grunted throwing aside a lollypop tree that was in his way. "Little stealer! Wait till I catch that brat!" he huffed to himself however Shay heard him.

"You! Give me back my medal right now!" Ralph suddenly shouted. Shay looked over his side and saw that they had made it to the race track and now Vanellope was making a run for it. From both the donut police and now Ralph.

Chaos erupted when the candy people saw 'monster' Ralph and began to run and scream in terror. Shay saw Vanellope run underneath the bleachers and Ralph chased after her.

"Ralph wait!" Shay shouted trailing after him.

"No! She has my medal!" he yelled and began flipping over the bleachers one by one as Vanellope hide under them on after the other. The last one he flipped over a giant cupcake came down on him and imprisoned him.

"Come back here!" Ralph said trying to look at her but failed and ended up falling. Vanellope let out a joyous laugh and began to skip around him once. Twice. And then ran off to her cart and rode away.

"I can't move" he said struggling a bit. Shay sighed and shook her head watching as the two donut police ran towards Ralph. "Oh, good, the cops! She went that way!" he pointed in the direction where Vanellope ran off to. The donut police paid no attention and began to smack him over the head.

"Hold still!" one of them said.

"Take that!" the other said smacking Ralph again.

"Hey leave him alone!" Shay shouted easily pushing one of them down to the ground and punch the other in the face instantly knocking him out. She stood protectively in front of Ralph waiting to see if the other would try anything else but instead he went to help his partner out.

"Keep watch Code" she told the little bug and in turn it stood on guard waiting to give a signal in case they got any closer.

She turn to face Ralph "You alright?" she asked softly trying to wipe off some of the taffy from his face but it was no use.

His eyes soften and he nodded "Thanks" he muttered.

"It's what friends do" she smiled at him. His eyes widen slightly at her response.

"What is going on here!" King Candy's voice yelled. "You two! Do you're jobs!" he pointed to the two donuts.

"Your highness, she's too strong" the tall one said.

"Then use you're weapons" he yelled.

"Oh right!" the short one smirked and pulled out a tazer aiming it at Shay. Upon hearing the word weapons Code hissed and went to attach himself to her arm but it was too late, the short donut officer had shot her already.

"Shay!" Ralph shouted struggling even more as he watched her hit the ground and her body convulsing in harsh spasms.

"Quiet you!" the tall one said and also tazed Ralph on the forehead his yell quickly being muffled as the taffy hardened.

"Take them to my castle" King Candy said.

* * *

**You guys liking the story so far? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Liliana Dragonshard, Berenos, Tiryn, Gothgirl4800, dream lighting, Saskia D. Fox **and **Detective Max 1412

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**I'm so sorry **Liliana Dragonshard **for spelling your name wrong again! It's my stupid computer that keeps trying to auto-correct your name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sour bill, de-taffify this monster so we can see what we're up against here."

"Mm-kay" the little green sour ball said boredly.

De-taffify? Was that even a word? Wait no that's not what she should be wondering about. Where was she? Was Ralph still with her? Last thing she remembered was getting tazed and Ralph…

"Ralph!" she groaned sitting up quickly and looked around the place and saw him right behind her still trapped in that giant cupcake. She pressed a hand to her forehead. She felt Code run up her arm and give a worried chirp to her.

"I'm fine Code" sort of…her head just hurt a bit and the room seemed to be spinning but other than that she was fine. She patted the little bug assuringly.

"Ah!" he shouted as the dried taffy was ripped off his face. She shook her head slowly standing up and clumsily made her way towards Ralph tripping once from feeling the room spin but she quickly caught herself.

"Milk my duds! It's Wreak-it Ralph?" King Candy said shocked "…and who are you?" he pointed at her clearly confused. Shay ignored his question and looked at Ralph getting a slight nod from him assuring her he was ok.

"Who are you, the guy that makes the donuts?" Ralph snapped back with a glared.

King Candy laughed and shook his head "Please. No. I'm King Candy!" he laughed waving his arms around expressively.

"I see you're a fan of pink" Ralph looked around the room questionably. Shay laughed.

"Salmon. Salmon, that's obviously…"

"Which is a type of pink" Shay pointed out with a grin. King Candy shook his head and looked at them annoyed.

"What are you two doing here?" he said squinting at them suspiciously.

"Look, Your Candiness, this is just a big misunderstanding." Ralph sighed "Just get me out of this cupcake. I'll get my medal, and we'll be out of your way"

"Your medal?" King Candy laughed. "Bad guys don't win medals."

"Well, this one did" Ralph stated.

"Well…" Shay trailed off in a teasing manner and laughed when Ralph glared at her to be quiet. If they really being honest with themselves he kind of…technically stole it because he never actually finished the game but those were minor details.

He rolled his eyes at her and continued explaining "I earned it over in _Hero's Duty._"

"That's my game" Shay added.

"You game-jumped? Ralph, you're not going Turbo, are you?" King Candy motioned towards him with a set glare.

"What? No, no!" he shook his head.

"Because if you think you can come in here to my kingdom and take over my game, you've got another thing coming!" King Candy began to throw a fit and raising his fist. As if he could take Ralph on in a fist fight.

"As if you're one to talk" Shay snorted.

"Easy, Your Puffiness. It's not my fault one of your children of the candy corn stole my medal." Ralph said irritated.

""Children of the candy corn"? Who'd…" his face quickly changed as he realized who Ralph was talking about and his eyes narrowed "The Glitch!"

"Don't call her that!" Shay snarled making King Candy flinch at her tone before continuing on his rant.

"The coin she used to buy her way into the race. That was your medal?" he pointed to Ralph.

Ralph eyes widen "She did what? I need that back!"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. It's gone, you know. It's nothing but code now. It will stay that way until someone wins the cup at the end of the race" he explained stomping his foot to make it clear.

"Maybe I'll have to have a little talk with the winner then." Ralph said not backing down.

"Is that a threat I smell?" King Candy said getting up close to Ralph's face and backing away quickly "Beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from" he waved a hand in front of his face to get rid of the smell. Shay rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't Ralph's fault he didn't own anything except for well….bricks and his stump.

"Listen, Nilly-Wafer, I'm not leaving without my medal!" Ralph stated firmly.

"Yes, you are. Wynnchel, Duncan, get him out of that cupcake" King Candy began walking away "And on the first train back home and if I ever see you two here again, Wreak-it Ralph and whoever you are" he pointed towards Shay who looked at him boredly while leaning on the cupcake Ralph was stuck in "I'll lock you both up in my fungeon." He laughed.

"Fungeon?" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Fun dungeon, you know? It's a play on words." King Candy chuckled "It's the…never mind! I've got a glitch to deal with, thanks to you."

"I told you not to call her that" Shay growled taking a step towards King Candy. "Ahh!" she yelled when one of the stupid donuts tazed her again but at a lower setting. She clenched her jaw and glared at the two donuts and they immediately stopped and backed away.

"Goodbye, Wreak-it Ralph and girl! It hasn't been a pleasure." He chuckled driving off from his thrown.

"It's hard as a rock" the round donut said tapping the cupcake. Ralph sighed annoyed at having been left to them and looked over towards Shay.

"Shay you alright?"

"I'm fine…a bit numb but fine" she admitted.

"I can see that, get the tools" the tall one told the round one.

"What tools?" Ralph questioned.

"Quiet, you!" the tall one said hitting him over the head.

"Ow!" Ralph glared at him then turned his attention to the sound a chainsaw whirling. "What? No!" he shouted rolling around. Shay gave him a push and helped him on his feet.

"Take it easy, big boy!" the donut exclaimed.

"Stay away from me!" Ralph yelled running away.

"He's getting away!" the round donut gave chase with the chainsaw in hand.

"Run Ralph!" Shay said running after him. Code attached himself to her arm and she aimed at the two donuts in warning. She heard a crash and looked behind her to see a hole in the wall. She sighed. Why didn't he just go through open window?

"Put the gun down and we won't shoot" the donut tried to reason. As if.

"Shay jump!" she heard Ralph call out to her. She looked at hole in the wall and made a run for it. Not thinking twice she jumped out, eyes closed. Her breathe hitched at the drop but it quickly went away when she landed in strong gentle arms. She looked up and saw Ralph smirking down at her making her blush. He quickly set her on her feet.

"Come on!" he grabbed her hand pulling her into a run.

"They're getting away!"

"Quick! Call out the devil dogs!"

They ran for a few minutes until they came to a chocolate pond. Ralph grabbed two straws and handed her one.

"In here" he said quickly jumping in the straw to his mouth and above the chocolate pond's surface. She followed his exampled. Code quickly shook his head at the pond and went to hid in candy rocks, burying himself it the tiny candy pebbles.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

hrodenhaver, Roseko-chan **and **Tiryn

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They both came out coughing out of the pond, Ralph because he didn't like the taste of chocolate and her because she slipped and fell swallowing a mouth of chocolate milk.

"Are they gone?" she asked him coughing out chocolate liquid that had gotten into her lungs as best as she could.

"Yea" Ralph looked around and nodded helping her up.

"So what now?" she asked him as she picked up Code and placed him on her shoulder.

"We get my medal bad" Ralph said climbing up the small hill then quickly ducked down when a bunch of racecars zoomed by "The pot goes to the winning racer! Come on Shay I have a plan" he exclaimed.

"Really now?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, kids! Can I talk to you for a second?" he shouted following them. They reached the edge of the junkyard where all of the racers surrounded Vanellope.

"Hello fellow racers!" Vanellope smiled waving to her competition.

"It's that little crumb snatcher." Ralph narrowed his eyes and looked ready to pounce but held himself back to watch the scene.

"Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis, you're looking well. Came by to check out the competition, huh?" Vanellope smirked "Well, here it is, the Lickety-Split!" She motioned to her cart.

"Sheesh. Looks like she built it herself." Ralph whispered to her and she suppressed a laugh because he didn't know how true his words were.

"I built it myself" she stated proudly "Fastest pedal-power west of the Whac-A-Mole. Check her out" she said climbing into the cart and began to pedal and honk the small horn.

"Oh, Vanellope, it's so…You." Taffyta stated causing the others to snicker "But you have to back out of the race. Yeah"

"Oh, no, I don't," Vanellope climbed back out of her cart "Because I paid my fee and I'm on the board…so, yeah, I'm definitely racing" she said not backing down from Taffyta.

"You tell her Vanellope" Shay silently cheered her on.

"Whose side are you on?" Ralph whispered harshly to her. She grinned sheepily and shrugged her shoulders. Ralph shook his head at her and huffed turning his attention back to the kids.

"Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race" Taffyta said tossing her lollypop to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta. I've just got pixslexia, okay?" Vanellope said looking to the side embarrassed.

"The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope. To protect us. Say I'm you." Taffyta said walking up to the cart and climbed in placing her hands on the steering wheel. "I'm in my weird little car and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once. And then, all of a sudden, oh, no! I'm g-g-glitching!" she snapped and tore the steering wheel off.

"Hey!" Vanellope shouted.

"See? You're an accident just waiting to happen" Taffyta said smug.

"Oh, no! I g-g-glitched, too!" Another racer said and destroyed the hood of the cart and they all soon began to join in.

"Stop it! Stop! You're breaking it! Please! I just want to race like you guys" Vanellope shouted desperately trying to get them away from her cart.

"Uncool." Ralph winced as the picked on the poor kid. Shay growled and made her way down to where they were.

"Shay what are you doing get back here!" Ralph called out to her. However she continued on her path down where the racers where.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shay shouted at them. The racers looked at her for a second and went back to destroy they cart.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it" Taffyta challenged and threw the steering wheel at her head.

"Ow!" Shay hissed gripping her head in pain. "Why you little bi―" Shay hissed and was immediately cut off as Taffyta went for Vanellope again.

"And you! You will never be a racer because you're a glitch. And that's all you'll ever be!" She said harshly and pushed Vanellope into a chocolate puddle.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Ralph yelled running down the hill towards them. The kids began to scream and scatter in panic, each one getting into their own carts and driving away. "Scram, you rotten little cavities! Before I throw you in the mud!" he shouted angrily and kicked the dirt for good measure.

"You ok?" Shay said kneeling down to help Vanellope out of the puddle. Vanellope sniffed as Shay gently wiped away some of the chocolate mud with her sweater's sleeve.

"What are you looking at" Vanellope said pulling away from Shay's grasp as Ralph came closer to them. She made her way to her broken cart and looked at the pieces sadly, knowing it was beyond repair.

"You're welcome, you rotten little thief"

"Ralph" Shay said placing a hand on his arm to hold him back.

"I'm not a thief! I just borrowed your stupid coin. I was going to give it back to you as soon as I won the race." Vanellope stated.

"It's not a coin. It is a medal" he tried to explain calmly.

'"Coin, metal, whatever. Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one" she glared at him.

"I can't. I didn't win it in my game. I won it in _Hero's Duty_." He exclaimed.

"_Hero's Doodie_?" Vanellope snickered.

"It's not that kind of duty" Ralph rolled his eyes at her.

"I bet you really got to watch where you step in a game called _Hero's Doodie_!" She laughed. Shay laughed softly at Vanellope's joke but said nothing. "What did you win the medal for, wiping?" Ralph looked to the side annoyed but to decided to let her finish her rant "I hope you washed your hands after you handled that metal!"

"Listen!" Ralph said having enough.

"One more, one more" Vanellope stopped him and Ralph sighed. "Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say "why"" Vanellope told him.

"Why?" he said irritated.

"Because it was his doodie!" She laughed. Shay turned to Code who let out a string of chirps she only assume was him laughing making her laugh in turn. So the little bug liked cheesy jokes?

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty? You little guttersnipe!" Ralph said "And why are you laughing that's your game!" he told Shay.

"Lighten up a bit Ralph she's just joking" Shay laughed.

"Yea well that doesn't change the fact that I earned that medal and you better get it back for me toot-sweet, sister!" He said losing his temper.

"Well, unless you've got a go-cart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can help you!" Vanellope said nonchalantly. Shay's eyes widen and she slapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing that kid was too funny. Even Code had fallen off her shoulder and on to the ground in a fit of chirps. She watched Ralph grunted and grit his teeth in frustration and held himself back from strangling Vanellope before running off to the side to quickly destroy some trees and settling on a jawbreaker. Pounding it over and over again in anger. It was fascinating to watching him. The way his muscles tensed before he brought them down for another strike. How his eyes lite up with a hidden unruly primal fiery behind them, sent a delightful shiver down her spine. Whether Ralph knew it or not he oozed masculinity.

Vanellope shook her head "What a moron." Her words brought Shay out of her thoughts. "Hey, genius! It's a jawbreaker. You're never going to break―"

"No, give him a chance" Shay told her with a hidden smirk. Ralph slammed both fist down once more on the candy sphere breaking it perfectly down the middle. "Told you"

"Huh" Vanellope said her face twisting with a new plan. Shay walked over to Ralph as he sat down on a jawbreaker panting.

"Feel better?" he didn't answer her. She nudged him soft and he rolled his eyes at her and she smiled leaning against him.

"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?" Vanellope asked amused.

"Leave me alone" he told her.

"OK" Shay shrugged and began to walk away jokingly.

"Not you" He glared at her grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to him. The sudden change in direction caused her to trip over her own feet and fall on to his lap. They both blushed as their faces were inches apart.

Vanellope cleared her throat snapping them out of their trance and she raised an eyebrow at them curiously. Shay scrambled out of his arms and went to pick up Code as he watched happily from the sidelines "Look, you want that medal, right? And I want to race. So here's what I'm thinking. You help me get a new cart…A real cart…and I'll win the race and get you back your medal" Vanellope proposed.

"You want me to help you?" he

"All you got to do is break something form me" she said hopingly "Come on. What do you say, friend?" she extended a hand towards him.

"We are not friends" he said stubbornly and turned away from her.

"Oh, come on, pal. You son of a gun. Come on, buddy. Let's shake on it." Vanellope tried to rope him into the plan "Ah. Come on, chumbo. Ralph, my man. My main man" she persisted and Ralph continued to ignore her and opted to glance at Shay who continued to laugh and scratch the underside of the Code. He smiled softly.

"Hey!" He back to Vanellope as she called to him "My arm's getting tired. Do we have a deal or not?" she said annoyed.

"You better win" he told her and shook her hand.

"Alright! Let's go do some B&amp;E!" Shay grinned and Code chirped in agreement while Ralph and Vanellope looked at them weirdly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

LilianaDragonshard, Tiryn **and ** NewYorkCelt

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They quickly snuck into the Kart Bakery which was easy to do since the only guard they had was outside and he was sleeping like no tomorrow. Vanellope lead them down several hallways until they came to a door that was heavily locked and had a picture of her face crossed out with the words 'No Glitches' underneath it.

"All right, do your thing, knuckles. Bust it open" Vanellope jumped excitedly.

Ralph looked at the door and then at Vanellope "What's this? You're a full-on criminal, aren't you?" he told her.

Vanellope crossed her arms and pouted "Hey, we shook on it." Ralph sighed and easily smashed the door open in one punch.

"Thank you, Jeeves" she saluted him and ran inside the room. Shay laughed and followed her inside the room but not before grabbing Ralph's hand in hers and dragging him along with her.

"What is this place? Where are the carts?" he asked looking at the empty room.

"You gotta make one." She explained.

"What No, no. Look, kid, bad idea. Trust me. I don't make things. I break things." He told her.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be stepping outside your comfort zone, then Gladys" Vanellope said and then ran off when she saw the frame she wanted for her cart "Ooh, this is a good one!" she said pushing the button.

"It won't be that bad Ralph, come on" Shay smiled.

"You don't understand I can only break"

"Says who?" she questioned him.

"My programming"

"Well have you even tried?" she asked and he said nothing. "How are you going to know if you never even tried? Let's go!" she tugged him along.

"Shay―"

**_Welcome to the bakery! Let's bake a kart!_**

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" Vanellope shouted.

Building the cart was a pure disaster. They did more damage than either one of them had expected. Shay had figured since she was helping Vanellope while Ralph did the heavy work there would be less of a mess but boy was she wrong. They first challenge in the mini-game Vanellope kept getting the wrong ingredients to make the kart. Shay quickly went to help her steer the correct items into the bowl and for a bit it was ok until she got over excited and broke of the stirring wheel and Ralph took matters into his own hands. Literally. The second mini-game wasn't her fault, thankfully, Ralph managed to break the pump but they managed to bake the kart at the right temperature, once again thanks to Ralph's quick thinking and set of lungs. The last mini-game they were doing fine until Shay accidently pushed Ralph making him miss his target and hit one of the giant glass containers filled with frosting tip over and crash to the one beside it in a domino effect. At seeing this they ran to the end were the cart would come out from.

**_Time's up! Congratulations. You did it, and here's your cart!_**

The larger machine door slide open and Vanellope's cart rolled down the small ramp with a trail of extra ingredients that poured out from the machine making an even bigger mess. Ralph sighed deeply and rubbed his temples with his thumb and pointer finger. Vanellope stared at the cart speechlessly and slowly walked towards it.

"Look, kid…I tried to warn you. I can't make things. I just break…" he said shoulders slumped.

"I love it." Vanellope whispered out softly.

"You do?" he look up hopefully.

"I love it" she repeated touching one of the candy headlights. "I love it! I love it! I love it! Look, it's got a real engine! And look at these wheels." She exclaimed and kissed one of the wheels. "I love it! I finally have a real cart! Come on. A work of art like this must be signed." She ran and got some piping bags filled with frosting.

Shay nudged him "Guess your programming was wrong, you _can_ make something" she smiled at him. Ralph smiled softly at her comment and at Vanellope's excitement.

"Hey are you guys gonna sign this or what?" Vanellope turned towards them and held out a piping bag to them.

Shay shook her head "No, you and Ralph did most of the work I just watched" which was kind of true.

"Aw you gotta sign it Shay please? For me?" Vanellope pleaded.

"How about I draw a happy face instead?" She reasoned and saw her eyes light up and she nodded in agreement, quickly running back to the cart and signing her name, followed by Ralph.

"Oh, what? You have teeth? I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." Vanellope stated.

Ralph quickly stopped smiling and looked at the ground "I'm not smilling. I was…I'm gassy, okay?" he replied back making Vanellope laugh and Code chirp.

"Dork" Shay snorted and kissed his cheek softly. She watched in amusement as his face turned red. They turned around when they heard one of the doors begin to open and King Candy stormed in.

"Hold it right there, Glitch!" King Candy shouted "And Wreak-it Ralph and that girl?" he said confused.

"Uh-oh" Ralph said and squeezed the piping bag in their faces to buy them enough time to escape.

"Start the cart! Start the cart!" he said lifting Vanellope into the cart's driving seat and he climbed on the back and then grabbed Shay and sat her between his legs "What are you waiting for? Come on. Let's go!" he hurried her.

"I don't know how to drive a real cart." Vanellope confessed nervously.

"You don't what?" Ralph said not believing he heard her correctly.

"Ralph calm down" Shay said seeing as he looked ready to lose it.

"GET THEM" King Candy yelled while pointing at them.

"Gangway!" Ralph shouted and used his hands to push the cart at an incredible speed. They crashed through a window and passed the security guard quickly putting distance between them and the Kart Bakery factory.

"Stop, in the name of the King! That's me!" King Candy shouted.

Shay carefully stood up and looked over Ralph shoulder as he continued to push them.

"You wish you were King!" she shouted at him.

"Shay sit back down!" Ralph shouted struggling not to accidently push her off. She quickly did as he said.

"Get off the road!" Vanellope pointed at a path "Head for Diet Cola Mountian! Drive into the wall!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ralph shouted with code chirping in agreement with him.

"Right there, between the two sugar-free lollipops!" Vanellope yelled to him.

"Are you crazy!" he said not stopping his speed.

"Just do it!" Shay yelled gripping Code as he began to panic. Ralph did as he was told and they went through the wall at full speed. They went inside the mountain and coming to a stop as the cart hit a boulder, making Shay and Ralph fly out. Ralph wrapped his arms around her in mid-air twisting their bodies so he took the impact.

"Oh" he grunted in pain.

"Are you ok?" Shay said quickly getting off him.

"Yeah are you?" he said turning over on his stomach and slowly began to stand up stopping short when he felt her lips on his. His eyes widen briefly and then closed as he melted into the kiss.

"Thank you" Shay said softly with a smile.

"Yeah no problem" He said a bit dazed.

"Vanellope you okay?" Shay called out to her.

"I'm fine!" She shouted.

"Code?" Shay called out when she didn't see the little bug insight. She heard a small chirp and sighed in relief when he crawled out of the cart. Where Vanellope was sitting.

* * *

King Candy and his two goons came to a screeched halt just a few feet away from Diet Cola Mountain.

"Where did they go? They should have just turned" he said on understanding on where they could have disappeared to. "Find that glitch and destroy that cart! She can't be allowed to race!" he shouted "And bring me the girl, she knows something she shouldn't!" he said angrily and then sped off.

* * *

**Please review! I might post another chapter tomorrow if you do!**


	15. Chapter 14

GothGirl4800, Saskia D. Fox , Sbgchan, LilianaDragonshard, Tiryn **and ** NewYorkCelt

**Thanks for following this story and reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You don't know how to drive" Ralph stated.

"Well, no, not technically. I just thought that…" Vanellope began.

"What did you think? Oh, I'll just magically win the race just because I really want to!" he mocked.

"Listen, wise guy. I know I'm a racer. I can feel it in my code!" she snapped back.

Ralph groaned in frustration and threw his hands up in surrender "That's it'! I'm never getting my medal back"

"What is the big whoop about that crummy medal anyway?" Vanellope asked trying to push her cart off the boulder.

Ralph whipped around and glared at her "The big whoop? Well, this may come as a shock to you, but in my game, I'm the bad guy and I live in the garbage" he told her.

"Cool" Vanellope grinned.

"No. Not cool. Unhygienic and lonely and boring, and that crummy medal was going to change all that. I go home with that baby around my neck and I'll get a penthouse. Pies. Ice sculptures. Fireworks!" he said with a longing smile then sighed "It's grown-up stuff. You wouldn't understand." He slumped his shoulders. Shay looked back and forth between them, she really wanted to intervene but she knew that they both needed this so she stayed silent.

"No, I get it! That's exactly what racing would do for me!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"News flash! Neither one of us is getting what we want!" he growled and stomped angrily. They flinched when they heard an explosion in the background.

"What was that?" he asked walking towards were the sound had come from. Shay trailed after him curious to see the famous Diet Cola hot springs.

"Diet Cola Hot Springs? Watch out for falling mentos?" he read the signs out loud.

"Yeah! Check it out. Look!" Vanellope said throwing a small candy rock at the mentos with enough force that it broke off and fell into the Cola hot spring and exploded upon sinking.

"Oh, ow" Ralph said taking a step back as a splash of it hit his foot.

"You got to watch out for the splash. That stuff is broiling hot" Vanellope pointed out.

"Yeah, I got that. Thank you" he stated boredly "What is this dump?"

"I think it's some sort of unfinished bonus level. Yeah. Pretty cool, huh? I found that secret opening, and now I live here. See? Oh, look, look, look." She said excitedly and grabbed Shay's hand pulling her to a small area that had a bed and was built from scrap parts.

"Welcome to my home!" she climbed up on the bed and grabbed a couple of the candy wrappers that were just lying there "I sleep in these candy wrappers. I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady." She rolled around to show them. Shay's heart melted at the site and grabbed Vanellope and hugged her close to her chest, taking note that the kid snuggled deeper into her arms.

"By yourself? With all this garbage around you?" Ralph asked softly.

"Well, yeah." Vanellope peeked out of Shay's arms "I mean, everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even supposed to exist. What do you expect" she said sadly.

"They're wrong, you are not a mistake" Shay told her.

"Listen, kid…I know it's none of my business but why do you even stick around this game?" Ralph asked her.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Glitches can't leave their games. It's one of the joys of being me." She sighed and rested her head against Shay's shoulder. Shay looked up and gave him a pleading look. He nodded in understandment and began to pound on the ground.

Vanellope quickly squirmed out of Shay's hold "Hey, what are you doing? Come on! I know it's a dump, but it's all I got." She called out to him.

"If you're going to be a racer, you're going to have to learn how to drive. And you can't do that without a track" he finished say while dusting off his hands.

"Whoa" Vanellope looked at the track he had just made with his bare hands and Shay grinned.

"All right, now." He set her cart on the tracked and waved her over. "Let's hustle up. We've got some driving to do." He smiled.

"I'm going to learn to drive! I'm going to learn to drive!" she running around and all worked up only stopping briefly when a thought came to her "Oh, wait. Do you know how to drive?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I mean, I haven't done it, but…look, I flew a spaceship today, okay?"

"You crashed it" she told him plainly. Ralph grabbed her and gently tossed her I in the driver seat.

"Just get in. How hard can it be? Okay, uh…started it up" he told her. it took a second but Vanellope found how to start it "There we go. So there are some buttons on the floor."

"Pedals" she corrected him with a small laugh and Ralph smiled.

"Pedals. Right. Now, uh, that's the go pedal" he said pressing on it lightly and the engine began to roar louder, then pressed the one beside it "That I believe is the stopper" he noted when nothing happened and then pressed the last one "And this…Wait. What is this? That doesn't do anything." He said repeatedly pressing the pedal.

Shay laughed "That's the clutch pedal" she told him.

"The what?" he said looking at her confused.

"Ooh, what does this joystick do?" Vanellope said moving it while Ralph was still pressing on the clutch and the cart took off.

Ralph groaned as he face planted on the ground and slowly got up again "Okay, good. Let's try that again"

"How'd you know what that was?" Ralph asked Shay.

"Oh I know how to drive" she answered sheepily.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Hey in my defense I only know how to drive automatic, not manual, my sister tried to teach me once but I thought it was too much work" she admitted. Ralph looked surprised.

"You have a sister?"

Shay's eyes widened at what she said, then quickly shook her head. "I use to. It was before the Cy-bug war broke out in Hero's Duty" she lied quickly. Ralph nodded and got the feeling she didn't want to talk about it so he dropped the subject.

They both began to teach Vanellope how to drive each attempt ending up with Ralph getting hurt in the process. It wasn't until the 6th try that Vanellope was finally somewhat getting it.

"Okay now shift it. That's good. Keep going!" Ralph instructed as Vanellope began to get the hang of it.

"Shift it again!" Shay shouted.

She let out a laugh "I told you guys, racing's in my code!"

Ralph chuckled "I got that medal in the bag!" he turned and grinned at Shay.

"Hey, Ralphie, Shay, watch this!" Vanellope called out speeding off faster and going off the track and onto the unfinished race track. Speeding up the ramp to jump over the gorge.

"Look out!" Ralph shouted when he saw her glitch a few feet higher and coming close to the mentos.

"Whoa!" Vanellope quickly ducked down the end of her kart hitting some mentos and making it rain with a couple of them. Ralph yelled and ran trying to dodging the boiling hot after splashes, lifting up Shay in his arms as he tried to avoid them as best as he could. Vanellope came crashing down on the track to a skidding stop in front of them.

"So how did I do?"

Ralph sighed and struggled a way to say something nice "Well, you almost blew up the whole mountain" he stated.

Vanellope pushed her hair behind her ear and nodded "Right, right. That's a good note"

Ralph flinched when another mento fell into the hot spring. He held Shay closer to him and turned to glare at Vanellope.

"You got to get that glitch under control, kid." He scolded.

"Okay, I will, I will….and then you think I got a chance?" she asked him.

"Um…tiny" he smirked down at her and Vanellope began to jump up and down in happiness.

"Yes, I'm going to win!" she repeated over and over.

"You can put me down now" Shay smirked at Ralph making him blush. He then turned towards Vanellope.

"Top shelf" he offered her his fist.

"Top shelf" Vanellope smiled bumping her tiny fist with his enormous one.

"Alright, short stuff go practice some more" Shay told her "And be careful with that glitch!" she shouted as Vanellope drove off excitedly.

"You think she's got this?" he asked her.

"Totally" Shay nodded.

* * *

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 15

XOXOSorry-I-Don't-Do-DrugsXOXO **and **LilianaDragonshard

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Two chapters in one day? I am on a roll! Made this chapter a bit longer than the usual! **

**Not sure how you guys are gonna feel about this chapter but let me know what you think of it after reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

King Candy paced around nervously, waiting for his two lackeys to bring any news on the glitch and the girl that had been traveling with Ralph. When the doors to his throne room opened and his main guards walked in he wasted no time to get the information he needed.

"Did you find her? Tell me you found her." the tall donut shook his head "You didn't?" he laughed hopelessly "Go. Leave me" he told them waiting for them to leave before making his way to the main control room of the game.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ralph asked as both he and Shay sat on a boulder near the track watching Vanellope practice on her driving some more.

"You just did?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes "I'm being serious here"

"Fine, fine" she waved him off teasingly "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Why have you been so nice to me?"

"Why not?" she shrugged.

"I'm a bad guy though"

"That's just a label you've been given because of your gaming role, but I haven't seen you do anything bad. If anything you have the kindest heart. It's like that saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" my mom use to tell my sister that a lot and I just sort of picked it up" Shay laughed "I'm not making any sense am I?" she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"No, I mean yes! I understand" he nodded making Shay laugh. She stood up and turn to face him her eyes soften as she placed her hands gently on his cheeks leaning in close so their faces were only inches apart. She heard his breath hitch and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink "I really like you Ralph" she whispered softly to him her breath ghosting over his lips and stirring feelings he didn't even know he had.

Ralph swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat "I like you too" he replied back just as softly.

She shook her head and rest her forehead against his "No, I mean _really_ like you" she muttered.

Ralph chuckled softly "I know" as soon as the words left his mouth she pressed her lips against his. He carefully pulled her to him, his large hands covering almost her whole back and part of her thighs. She didn't mind though just the feel of him spread warmth throughout her body.

"Hey guys we should get going to the race soon" Vanellope shouted doing one last lap around the track. Shay separated from Ralph and looked towards Vanellope as she drifted to a stop a feet inches away from her. Shay smirked down at her.

"I think you're ready, what do you think Code?" she asked the little bug seeing as he had been riding with Vanellope the whole time. He gave a chirp in agreement. "Well alright then lets go" Shay grinned as Vanellope climbed out her cart and hugged Shay around her legs. Ralph stood up and began to push the cart outside of the mountain with a smile on his face.

"Hurry, hurry! Let's go. Time's a-wastin' come on Ralph! This is it. This is really happening" Vanellope smiled widely as she ran out of the mountain entrance. "I almost don't believe it" she glitched "I mean, I have dreamt about it for so long, and now…and now…Now I think I'm going to puke, actually. I mean, I think I might puke" Vanellope said nervously "You know, like a "vurp."" She stated.

"A what?" Ralph asked with amused alongside Shay who also asked the same question except with a laugh.

"Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and it's just like rising up. Oh, this is so exciting!" she explained and jumped around giddily.

"Yes, it is. It's exciting." He agreed with her.

"Am I ready to be a real racer? Ralph, Shay, what if the gamers don't like me?" Vanellope said doubting herself for a moment.

"Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair? Come on."

"Ralph" Shay rolled her eyes at his comment but he ignored her.

"Those people are going to love you. You know why?" he continued kneeling down and tilting her head up. "Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner" she repeated Ralph's words with confidence.

"And you're adorable!" Shay pitched in.

"I'm adorable!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Right! And everyone loves and adorable winner" Ralph finished off.

"Yeah!" she shouted fist punching the air.

"Okay, come on. Listen to me" he told her as she climbed on the cart "If you get nervous, just keep telling yourself, "I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined" and have fun. Got it?" he told her and shay shook her head and smile none the less.

"Got it" Vanellope nodded. Shay climbed up on the cart and settled herself between Ralph's legs once more and Vanellope took off. Then stopped the cart immediately. "Oh, wait! Hold on!" Vanellope said jumping out the vehicle.

"Where you going?" he asked her confused.

"I forgot something! I'll be right back!" she replied and ran back inside the hidden entrance.

"Go with her Code" Shay said to the little bug and he nodded and quickly scrambled after Vanellope.

Ralph chuckled and looked at Shay shaking his head "Kids"

Their attention was quickly drawn to the sound of honking as it grew closer, followed by a laugh.

"Oh, no" Shay muttered knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Ralph! And you there!" he said towards Shay "There you two are. Hello" King Candy greeted.

"You!" Ralph growled.

"I come alone, unarmed" King Candy stated getting out of his cart.

"I've had enough of you, pillow pants!" he said throwing a large piece of candy at him and began to chase after him.

"Please. Calm down! Please, look. Don't" King Candy as he hide behind a large red jujubes candy boulder.

"I'm going to beat the filling out of you!" Ralph said easily lifting the candy over his head and throwing it aside with ease.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" King Candy said nervously as he slipped on a pair.

"I don't mind considering I also wear glasses" Shay growled rolling up her sleeve. Technically it would be an even fight. Ralph picked off King Candy's glasses and hit him over the head with them before she could get to him.

"Ow! You hit a guy with glasses. That's…well played" King Candy commented then gasped as Ralph lifted him of the ground.

"What do you want, Candy" Ralph growled lowly.

"Listen, I just want to talk to you"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." He hissed.

"How about this? Are you interested in this?" King candy said quickly pulling out Ralph medal from his pocket.

"My medal. How did you…" Ralph said dropping him and took a couple steps back.

"It doesn't matter. It's yours! Go ahead, take it!" he said offering Ralph the medal.

"Ralph" Shay said lightly touching his arm. _Don't take it_ she thought to herself.

"Whoa" he smiled softly taking the medal from his hands.

"All I ask is that you hear me out" King Candy tried again.

"About what?" Ralph finally asked.

"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what." he said a bit smug.

"But you're not king" Shay said lowly in a snarl it went unheard by Ralph but she was sure King Candy heard her if his eyes flickering towards her was anything to go by before they went back to Ralph.

"Get to the point" Ralph narrowed his eyes at him.

"Point being, I need your help. Sad as it is, Vanellope cannot be allowed to race."

"Why are you people so against her?" Ralph shouted.

"I'm not against her! I'm trying to protect her!" he replied back raising his hands up in surrender.

"Liar!" Shay said.

"I'm not lying! If Vanellope wins that race she'll be added to the race roster. Then gamers can choose her as their avatar. And when they see her glitching and twitching and just being herself, they'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good. All my subjects will be homeless. But there's one who cannot escape because she's a glitch. And when the game's plug is pulled…she'll die with it." King Candy explained. Shay glared at him he made it sound so convincing and if she didn't know any better she would have fallen to that story too.

"You don't know that will happen. The gamers could love her" Ralph said lowly.

"And if they don't?" ralph sighed and sat down on a small jujube "I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they? She can't race, Ralph, but she won't listen to me. So can I count on you to talk a little sense into her?" Ralph nodded at him sadly "Very good. I'll give you three some time alone" King Candy said walking away and climbing into his cart and finally driving away.

"You're not going to believe in that bullshit he just said to you, are you?" Shay questioned him angrily.

"What if he's telling the truth" he snapped at her.

"He isn't!" she shout at him.

"And how do you know!" he glared at her standing up. She couldn't tell him that she knew he was Turbo and he actually was the one that made Vanellope into a glitch.

"I just do! I have a bad feeling about him Ralph, trust me!" she pleaded with him.

"I'm not going to take that risk" he shook his head and walked towards Vanellope's cart staring for a moment and them back at the medal in his hand that King Candy had returned to him.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" Vanellope called out with Code on her head. Ralph tucked the medal in his shirt and turned to face her.

"Yeah…uh…can we talk for a second?" he tried to talk to her.

"Wait. First, kneel down"

"What? No, we really…" he began.

"Will you just do it?"

"Okay" he said giving in to her demands.

"Now, close your eyes"

"Vanellope…" he sighed.

"Shush! Close them!" she yelled pointing at him in warning. Ralph exhaled and did as she said. Vanellope placed a necklace around his neck.

"Okay. Open them up." She smiled.

"To Stinkbrain" gee thanks" he said giving Vanellope an odd look.

"Turn it over, I made it for you. Just in case we don't win. Not that I think there's even a remote chance we're not going to win" she said confidently.

"Thanks, kid. Listen…" he said softly.

"Now rise, my loyal chump. I've got a date with destiny." Vanellope skipped towards her cart "Ralph, Shay, come on. Move your molasses" she said climbing in her cart.

"Um…I've been thinking" he said standing up.

"That's dangerous" Vanellope teased.

"Who cares about this stupid race anyway? Right?" he tried again.

Vanellope chuckled and turned to look at him "that's not very funny, Ralph"

"No, I'm serious, and it was really fun to build the car and everything…but maybe you shouldn't do it"

"Hello? Is Ralph in there? I'd like to speak to him, please" Vanellope joked.

"Don't do it Ralph" Shay yelled at him.

"Look, what I'm saying is you can't be a racer" he blurted out.

"What? Why would you…" Vanellope looked between them almost frightened.

"Don't listen to him Vanellope" Shay said going to her side immediately.

"Wait a minute" she narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the medal that was peeking out of his shirt.

"No!" Ralph shouted.

"Where did you get this?" she asked him.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you, kid. I've been talking to King Candy." He admitted.

"King Candy?" she yelled.

"Yeah" Ralph nodded.

"You sold me out? Were you in on this too?" she said turning to Shay.

"NO! I told him not to listen to him but he won't listen to me!" shay shook her head.

"No, I didn't…listen. You don't understand." Ralph tried to explain.

"No, I understand plenty. Traitor!" she yelled at him and threw the medal at his face.

"I'm not a traitor. Listen." Ralph continued.

"You're a rat!" she screamed at him. "And I don't need you, and I can win the race on my own" she cried getting back in her cart.

"I'm trying to save your skin, kid!" he grabbed her before she could drive away.

"Put me down! Let me go!" she cried struggling in his grasp.

"Ralph let her go!" Shay said grabbing his arm.

"No, she needs to listen to me. Do you know what's going to happen when the players see you glitching? They'll think the game's broken" he set her down on the ground and stopped her as she tried to push past him.

"I don't care! You're a liar! Shay!" Vanellope shouted as tears streamed down her face as called for her help.

"Vanellope!" Shay tried to get a hold of her but Ralph kept her out of reach. Damn his height!

"You better care, because if your game goes out of order, you go down with the ship, little sister!" he shouted.

"I'm not listening to you! Get out of my way! I'm going to that race!" she glared at him and made her way to her cart once more.

"No, you're not!" he said grabbing her by the hood and hanging her on a candy tree.

"Take me down from here, Ralph, right now!" she screamed at him.

"No! I'm doing this for your own good!" he said walking towards her cart.

"Ralph don't do it!" Shay said standing in front of Vanellope's cart arms spread out to stop him.

"Get out of my way Shay!"

"No! He's lying Ralph trust me! Why else would he go through all this trouble!" Shay pleaded with him.

He paused to think over her words then shook his head "I can't take that chance" he said softly "I'm sorry" he shoved her aside to the ground.

"Wait. Wait! No. no. no. Please, Ralph!" Vanellope screamed as she slowly witness him bring his fist up and begin smashing her cart. "No! Stop it! Stop it! No!" she cried her voice becoming hoarse from pleading to him. She glitched and fell to the ground sobbing. Shay quickly went to gather Vanellope in her arms as she continued to cry. Ralph turn to them sadly and Vanellope looked at him with a look of betrayal.

"You really are a bad guy" she whimpered and buried her face in Shay's shoulder.

"Shay…"

"Don't" she shook her head at him and began to walk back inside Diet Cola Mountain with Vanellope in her arms.

* * *

**Next chapter there will be a lot of jumping around between scenes, thought I give you guys a heads up! Please review! **


	17. Chapter 16

NewYorkCelt, shadowassasian24, guest, dream lighting **and **OCLover89

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**You guys are might hate me after reading this chapter! Just a warning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ralph caught the key Gene had tossed him and then began to walk away.

"Gene, wait! Wait! Listen, this is not what I wanted"

"Well, what did you want, Ralph?"

"I don't know. I just…" he shrugged with a sigh "I was just tired of living alone in the garbage"

"Well, now you can live alone in the penthouse" Ralph sighed as Gene left and went out on the balcony staring at the orange 'OUT OF ORDER' sign. Then ripped the medal of his neck and tossed it at the screen making a loud thump echo throughout the game.

"Wait a second…" he muttered to himself as he looked at the side of Sugar Rush's game console.

* * *

Shay patted Vanellope's back as the poor girl continued to cry, Code nudged her and gave a small chirp to cheer her up.

"It'll be alright Vanellope, trust me" Shay shushed her.

"Why would he do that, I thought we we're friends…" she sniffed heartbroken.

Shay sighed "He was just trying to protect you, but he went about it the wrong way" she said leaning back against the wall and Vanellope shifted slightly to follow her form and huddled close to her side.

"Protect me from what―"

"So this is where you've been hiding!" King Candy's voice drifted through the cave "Guards get them!"

"Shit!" Shay quickly stood up and grabbed Vanellope's hand and made a run for it. They didn't make it far as soon as they made it out the cave, she and Vanellope found themselves surrounded by an oreo army.

"There's no where to run" King Candy laughed.

"Oh yeah? Code!" Shay called and the little bug quickly attached himself to her arm and transformed it to the gun gauntlet and then processed to push her behind her.

"Whoa, I didn't know you can to that!" Vanellope said in awe and stared at her arm.

"Now get out of our way unless you want to be blasted into nothing" she glared aiming her weapon at the army who took a step back in fear.

"Well played" King Candy slowly clapped and grinned maliciously "Except you forgot two things"

"Yeah? And what would those two things be?" she snarled and then yelled as she felt two stings on her back. She turned around and saw and saw the two Donuts grinning at her with their tazers.

"Or should I say two guards" he laughed when they pulled their triggers and began to shock her.

"Vanellope run!" she said falling on the ground and clenching her teeth as they turned up the voltage.

"Shay!" Vanellope screamed.

"Go!" she screamed in pain and her vision began to blurred. Her body was beginning to shut down it could only handle so much pain.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried running towards her only to be held back by guards.

"How touching" King Candy said "Throw them in the fungeon and chain them up" he said getting in his cart.

* * *

Ralph made his way back to Sugar Rush and found Sour Bill sweeping up

"Hey, cough drop, explain something to me. If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is her picture on the side of the game console?"

"Uh…" the green little candy said before bolting out of there. He didn't make it far as Ralph grabbed him and brought him up to eye level.

"What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?" he growled.

"Nothing" he replied back.

"Talk!" Ralph squeezed him a bit harder.

"No" Sour Bill narrowed his eyes.

"I'll lick you" he threatened.

"You wouldn't" he challenged back.

Ralph gave him a lick and when that still didn't work he tossed him in his mouth, finally making the sour candy citizen begin to talk and tell him everything King Candy had done.

* * *

"Well, well look whose finally awake from there nap" King Candy laughed darkly.

Shay groaned slowly lifting her head to glare at him "Code!" she called out.

"Oh he's not around" he chuckled "Not anymore" he tossed something near her feet.

"YOU BASTARD!" She cried as tried streamed down her eyes and she pulled at her chains hard to get a hold of him, but it only served to make him laugh harder. "You won't get away with this Turbo! Mark my words!"

"On the contrary, my dear, I already have" he grinned and walked out the room.

Shay crumbled to the floor as soon as the door closed, crying silently while looking at her little bug as he was broken beyond repair.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going or where they were keeping Felix but he figured he just smash the wall until he found him and he did.

"Felix!"

"Ralph! I'm so glad to see you!" Felix jumped and gave him a hug and Ralph looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do "Wait. No, I'm not. What do you have to say for yourself!" he separated himself from him and glared up at Ralph. "Wait! I don't want to hear it. I'm not talking to you!" he said crossing his arms.

"Okay, don't talk. That's fine. But you have to fix this go-cart for me pronto" Ralph said dumping all the part from Vanellope's cart on the ground.

"I don't have to do boo! Forgive my potty mouth. I'm just so, so cross with you! Do you have any idea what you put me through? I ran higgledy-piggledy all over creation looking for you. I almost drown in chocolate milk-mix! And then… I met the most dynamite gal. Oh! She gives me the honey glow something awful. But she rebuffed my affections. And then I got thrown in jail!"

"Felix, pull yourself together." Ralph looked at him weirdly.

"No! You don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!"

"Yes, I do. That's everyday of my life" he sighed.

"It is?" Felix asked regretting his words.

"Which is why I ran off and tried to be a good guy, but I'm not! I'm just a bad guy, and I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this cart. Please, Felix, fix it. And I promise I will never try to be good again"

Felix smiled and held up his hammer and set off to work.

* * *

Vanellope stared confused as the door to her cell broke open she looked up and saw Ralph stand by the doorway with her cart as if it was never broken to begin with and a look that was pleading for forgiveness.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And a real numskull"

"And?"

"A selfish diaper baby"

"And?" she grinned.

"And…A stinkbrain?" he smiled softly.

"The stinkiest brain ever" she smiled back at him.

"Alright let's get you out of here and to that race he said ripping apart the chains with ease "Where's Shay?" he asked her.

"I don't know I think he took her to another cell"

"Well let's go find her quickly"

"Right!" Vanellope said hoping onto his shoulder. It didn't take them long to find her. Ralph smashed every door until they found her.

"Shay!" He shouted in panic when he saw the state she was in her wrist were bleeding from how much she kept pulling on the chains.

"Ralph" she whispered out. He quickly ripped the chains of her and lifted her in his arms "Took you long enough" she joked half-hearted.

"Where's Code?" he asked. She shook her head and buried it in the crook of his neck and cried softly. A mangled pile on the ground caught his attention and he quickly realized that it was the little bug Shay had loved so dear. He set her on her feet carefully. Vanellope bent down and carefully picked him up.

"Felix, can you fix him?" Vanellope said holding up the little bug in her hands. Felix nodded and raised his hammer only and be stopped by Shay before it could make contact.

Shay shook her head "Don't, it won't work, you do that and he'll reset to his primary settings, and just become another mindless Cy-bug"

"You don't know that for sure" Ralph told her softly wiping a tear away from her cheek. "We have to try"

"And if I'm right?" she told him "I don't think I have it in me to kill him if it comes to it" She whispered.

"Then I'll do it" Ralph told her. She let go of Felix's wrist hesitantly and Ralph turned and gave Felix the okay.

Felix lightly tapped on the bug and he was repaired. When it began to glow green instead of white they knew Shay had been right. Ralph quickly took the bug from Vanellope's hands and crushed it in his palm.

"I'm sorry" he told her softly. Shay shook her head.

"Thank you, for trying" she said kissing his cheek gently. Felix tapped her shoulder and he pointed at her wrist.

"May I?" she nodded and held her wrist out to him and he easily fixed them up for her.

"Thanks"

"No problem ma'am just doing what I do best" she smiled at her.

"Let's get going the race is going to start soon" Shay told them.

* * *

**Before you ask yes Code is dead and he's not coming back. :( I know I'm messed up.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

NewYorkCelt, hbeazer, TGirl15, guest, dream lighting **and **Avloth

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm already a real racer" Vanellope replied back stopping the cart on the race track so they could get off. "And I'm going to win" she said with determination and sped off to catch up with the rest of the racers.

"Okay, kid. Let's finish this thing without any more surprises." Ralph said looking at the giant screen that displayed all the racers names before he was punched to the ground. "Ow" he yelled rubbing his jaw. Shay's eyes widened as she saw Calhoun standing over him with a sneer.

"TC! Long time no see" Shay said weakly and backed away slowly as the blonde sergeant made her way over to her. "I can explain!" he words fell on deaf ears as Calhoun punched her on top of her head. "Ow" Shay shouted and gripped her head in pain.

"What part of stay in the base do you not understand Rameriez!" she growled.

"All of it?" she smiled sheepily and regretted saying it when she saw Calhoun's face twist in even more anger "Sorry! Not a good time to be joking" Shay said quickly bringing her arms up in defense.

"Hope you and junkpile are happy. This game is going down, and it's both your faults" Calhoun snarled at them.

"My lady, you came back." Felix smiled.

"Can it, Fix-it!" she snapped at him. "That Cy-bug you brought with you multiplied, speaking of cy-bugs where is your pest" she said eyeing Shay.

"Candy killed him" she muttered quietly.

"No. It died in the taffy swamp. Believe me, I…" Ralph quickly corrected her and was interrupted as a swarm of candy Cy-bugs erupted from the ground.

"Bullroar" Calhoun glared at Ralph and took out her weapon and began to shoot. "Listen up, people. Head to Game Central Station now! Move it! Let's go! Let's go!" Calhoun shouted leading everyone out the game safely. "Rameriez! Move! Now!" Calhoun yelled at her.

Shay stood beside Ralph and Felix looking at the jumbo-tron as Turbo reviled himself to Vanellope. Vanellope glitched her way out of his hold and raced down the track with a grin on her face but it was quickly replaced with panic as holes began to pop open on the ground and Cy-bugs flew out in great numbers.

"Vanellope!" Shay yelled running when she crashed near the finish line. Ralph, Felix and Shay ran to go help her.

"Kid! Are you okay?" Ralph asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's finish this race!" she said.

"Oh my land" Felix gasped as Cy-bugs began to eat the finish line.

"Guys we need to leave now" Shay said as the cy-bugs numbers began to grow.

Ralph shook his head "All right. Let's go!"

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" Vanellope stated.

"There is no finish line!" Ralph snapped back and they all ran towards Sugar rush's entrance.

"Move it or lose it, people. Everyone, out. Now!" Calhoun shouted at the candy citizens.

"Ralph it's not going to work!" Vanellope told him as he continued to run up the rainbow candy bridge.

"We got to try!"

Shay stayed behind as Ralph crossed the border and Vanellope was blocked.

"Kid!" he shouted when she didn't make it across with him.

"Ralph, I told you I can't leave the game." She told him sadly.

He grabbed her again and began to push through the force field.

"Come on. Get through!" he pushed.

"Ralph! Stop!" Vanellope yelled.

"It's got to work!" he said desperately.

"Ralph stop! You're hurting her!" Shay said pulling him back. He panted tiredly and kneeled down defeated.

"It's okay Ralph" Vanellope touched his hand gently.

"All right, Fix-it. That's everyone. Now, we got to blow up this exit." Calhoun said.

"Just go. Go without me." She said softly.

"But what about the game?" Felix asked Calhoun.

"Nothing we can do about it. Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters." The blonde sergeant answered back.

"Beacon?" Ralph said as his eyes looked at Diet Cola Mountain with a plan. "Stay with Felix and Shay" he told her.

"Oh no you don't" Shay growled and ran after him.

"Let me borrow that thing, lady" Ralph said jumping on Calhoun's cruiser. Shay jumped on along with him and gripped the back of his shirt so she wouldn't fall off.

"Shay what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going with you!" She snapped back.

"Ralph! Shay! Where are you going?" Vanellope shouted.

"I got some wreaking to do! We'll meet you at the finish line" he yelled back.

Upon arriving at the top of the mountain Ralph began to smash his fists against the mentos "One more! One…Oh!" he panted before begin hit by Virus Turbo to the side.

"Ralph!" Shay shouted running to him to help him up.

"Welcome to the boss level!" Virus Turbo grinned maliciously.

"Turbo!" Ralph glared.

Virus Turbo laughed maniacally "Because of you Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want. I should thank you but it would be more fun to kill you."

"Keep dreaming asshole!" Shay yelled using Calhoun's cruiser and aimed it at his face, jumping off at the last second but Virus Turbo smacked it away with ease.

"I'll deal with you afterwards" he told Shay "But for now" he turned his attention to Ralph, "Get back here, little guy!" he said trying to grab Ralph. "Have some candy!" he laughed smacking Ralph away from punching the center of the mentos. Ralph growled and quickly stood up determined to give the final punch. "Where do you think you're going?" Virus turbo said grabbing a hold of Shay.

"Let her go!" Ralph shouted.

"I'm fine Ralph! Just smash the mentos!" Shay yelled. Ralph nodded and ran to the center of the mountain.

"I'm not through with you yet. Up we go!" Virus Turbo said grabbing Ralph and flying up high in the sky with both Shay and Ralph in his claws. "Oh, look at that. It's your little friend. Let's watch her die together, shall we?" he said gabbing both Ralph and Shay's heads and forced them to look towards Vanellope.

"Vanellope! Run!" Shay yelled.

"No!" Ralph yelled as the cy-bugs got closer to Vanellope.

"It's game over for all of you" Virus Turbo laughed.

"No. Just for me!" he said breaking out of Virus Turbo's hold and holding Shay close to him.

"Sorry Shay" Ralph told her gently as they both fell towards the mountain.

"It's ok" she smiled softly.

"I'm bad" he told her.

"And that's good" she replied back. His eyes widen when she said those word to him. She always knew he was the bad guy.

"I will never be good" he muttered leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

"And that's not bad…there's no one I'd rather be…" she answered back trailing off for him to finish.

"…than me" he said opening his eyes and holding her tight to him with one hand while the other was in a fist and straight over his head as the came speeding down head on towards the mountain top.

Shay's eyes widen when they past the unfinished bridge. Vanellope should have pasted this part by now to save him!

"Sorry Ralph" she said quickly giving him a kiss and got out of his arms, kicking him hard with all her might in his stomach and sending him up a few feet up just as Vanellope appeared to rescue him.

"Shay! No!" he shouted watching as Shay kept falling with a gentle smile on her face, while he and Vanellope glitched through the side of the mountain.

* * *

**Man, I'm just killing everyone off aren't? Lol anyway please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Saskia D. Fox, Guest, shadowassasian24, dream lighting **and **FanWriterForever

**Thanks for reviewing and following! You guys are awesome! You have no idea how happy it makes me to read your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She remembered falling. She remembered watching Ralph and Vanellope make it out in time before the mountain erupted. She remembered the boiling heat that enveloped her whole body when it happened. She remembered screaming.

And then she was here. Being held down by strangers as she still continued to scream.

"Calm down! Listen to me! You're okay!" one of the men yelled at her.

Where was she? Where was Ralph? Vanellope? Calhoun and Felix?

"Let go!" she screamed but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Get the sedation" the one that told her to calm down told his partner.

Sedation?

Then she felt the tiny prick at the base of her neck. Her body began to relax and it allowed her to focus for a moment to actually look around the place and at the men. She was in a hospital? Why was she in a hospital?

The next time she woke up she didn't scream instead she looked around to make sure she didn't dream of being in a hospital. When she realized everything was real, she almost expected someone to walk in and say the famous "Oh finally awake I see" but of course that doesn't really happen in real life unless it's by accident. Slowly she sat up wincing when she applied pressure on her right hand she looked down at it and saw it bandaged up to her shoulder.

"The hell is going on?" she muttered to herself, slowly getting out the hospital bed and being carefully not to pull on the IV that was stuck in her arm making her way over to the window. One glance out and she realized something….this was…she was back in her world? But how? She slowly walked to the door and opened it making her way to the receptionist's desk at the end of the hall rolling the IV stand with her.

"Excuse me?" she called out softly. She needed water her throat was burning like she hadn't had water in years along with cotton mouth…okay maybe that was exaggerating it a bit but it's what it felt like.

"What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Um…where am I?" she asked carefully. The woman at the desk looked at her strangely, her fingers twitching to call a nurse to escort her back to her room no doubt "I know I'm in a hospital, but which one?" she said quickly. The woman relaxed and began to tell her the things she wanted to know.

"Can I use that?" Shay pointed at the phone "I want to make a call"

"Go ahead, just make sure to dial 9 first, followed by the area code" the lady told her pushing the phone closer to her and then went to help another patient. Shay nodded and dialed the number she was half dreading to call, waiting patiently as it rang a couple time. Finally on the fourth ring they picked up.

"Mom?" she said quietly and winced when she heard her mother begin to sob unable to find words.

It only taken thirty minutes for her mother to get to the hospital she was at and she wasn't alone, her sister, her brother, her stepdad and even her sister's boyfriend had come with her mother. But I guess that was to be expected they were worried about her. After all she had been in a coma for the past week and half. The doctor had explained to her what happened, well not _what_ happened more of what she was diagnosed with when they brought her in. So naturally when her family was in the room, hugs were exchanged and tears were shed (mainly her mother), but when that was over she immediately turn to her sister and asked her the one question that was burning in her mind since she had woken up the second time.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" her sister asked her carefully.

"Trying to start the movie" Shay answered. When she saw her sister frown she knew something was wrong. "What? What I say?" she asked.

"You never came back inside Shay?" Her little brother commented.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"When you went out to fix the breaker" her sister began "You never came back inside"

Shay laughed "Very funny, but I remember coming inside and trying to play the movie remember it kept freezing on the arcade part"

"Shay you didn't come inside!" her sister insisted "You were taking so long to fix the breaker I went out to see it I could help you but I found you on the ground unconscious, your right arm covered in electrical burns"

"But…" Shay whispered letting the information sink into her slowly. Had she imagined everything up? No, she couldn't have everything felt too real. Ralph he felt too real. "…I see" was all she managed to say.

"The doctor said if you're feeling strong enough we can take you home" her mother tried to change the subject and brighten the mood.

"Home?" she muttered. Why was it that word felt so out of place when she was already home. She chuckled sadly. It's funny that when she first arrived at _Hero's Duty _that was the only thing she wanted to do was get back home to her family and now…now all she wanted was to go back to her friends she apparently imagined to be real…and Ralph. How could that have been fake? Their touches and kisses, how could all that have been fake?

"Shay?" she snapped out of her thoughts when her mother called out softly wiping a tear she hadn't even known she had cried.

She smiled weakly and swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat "Let's go home" she forced herself to say. No matter how wrong those words seem to sound when she said it to her family.

* * *

**Don't worry this is not where the story will end! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Saskia D. Fox, Trunksymia, Guest, shadowassasian24, navybluebookworm, Tiryn, Guest, louiss667, IveDnana **and **Shinigami'shiddenShadow

****Holy crap! Over 50 reviews? **Thanks for reviewing and following! You guys are awesome! You have no idea how happy it makes me to read your reviews!**

**Just a heads up there's a lot of jumping around in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shay tried to get on with life. Really she did but she always found herself think about them and especially him. Ever since she got home from the hospital all she could really do was lay in bed wrapped up in a blank and watch wreak it Ralph over and over again. Remembering her time in that world. Was she even over there? What if she went back? And no body remembered her? What if the only way back was another death like experience? Would she really put her family through that again?

She closed her eyes and buried her head in her knees. She was being selfish, she couldn't help it. In that same amount of time she'd had spent in that world she had quickly fallen for him and grown close to Vanellope, Calhoun, the soldiers, even Felix who she only met once.

"I miss you guys..."

* * *

"NO! Shay!" Ralph yelled quickly getting off Vanellope's cart and towards the mountain.

"She's gone Ralph" Vanellope whispered out.

"No she can't be!" He shook his head trying to find another way in. He felt a small tug on his pant leg.

"She knew this was going to happen"

"What? How could she? Wait...you knew? And you let her come with me"

"No! She was talking weird in the cave and I didn't understand until now" Vanellope replied gently.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Something big is going to happen Vanellope and I need you to promise me something" Shay muttered softly._

_"What?" Vanellope sniffed._

_"Look out for Ralph, okay?" she told her._

_Vanellope face turned sour at the mention of his name "Why should I?" She snapped stubbornly._

_"It's not his fault, he kind of acts before he thinks things through, now I need you to promise me?"_

_"Stupid stinkbrain" _

_Shay chuckled "Vanellope"_

_"Fine! I promise! What about you though?" She asked gripping her shirt and looking up at her._

_Shay sighed and closed her eyes while tilting her head up towards the cave ceiling "Don't worry about me, I'm not very important"_

_"You important to me" Vanellope uttered quietly "You're going somewhere, aren't you?" She asked her, her voice quivering as she tried not to cry anymore but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks._

_"I don't know" Shay answered honestly. She didn't know if she was ever going to get home and in the rare chance she did, she wanted to make sure Vanellope and Ralph got back to good terms. She knew there were going to make up but she just wanted to make sure should something change._

_Shay patted Vanellope's back as the poor girl continued to cry, Code nudged her and gave a small chirp to cheer her up._

_"It'll be alright Vanellope, trust me" Shay shushed her._

* * *

Ralph's eyes soften as Vanellope finished telling him, "Why would she…" he trailed off falling on his knees unable to believe the words.

"Hey Wreak-It!" Calhoun shouted "Nice work out there" she said with a smirk.

"You did it brother!" Felix laughed but it quickly died down when they saw that both Vanellope and Ralph were not celebrating with them. "What's wrong?" he asked them. Calhoun looked around noticing they were one person short.

"Where's Shay" she said narrowing her eyes at Ralph.

"She's…gone" he murmured out sadly.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Felix asked. Both Vanellope and Ralph looked towards the mountain and Felix eyes widen "Oh my land" he whispered in realization, Shay had just gameover permanently.

"Damn that kid! This is the reason I told her to stay put! But does she ever listen? No!" Calhoun snarled throwing her helmet to the ground in frustration.

"I'm sorry Ralph" Felix said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew there was something going on between him and the girl.

Ralph shook his head and stood up grabbing Vanellope and her cart.

"Ralph? Where are we going?" she asked him.

"To make sure you cross that finish line…it's what Shay would have wanted" he told Vanellope.

After Vanellope crossed the finish line. Sugar Rush reset and all the candy citizens and racers memories had been restored and Vanellope gave herself the name president instead of wanting to be a princess and Calhoun and Felix had gotten married.

They had tried go back to their normal routines but it always felt like something was missing…someone. And they all took notice how big an impact it took on Ralph.

"How's he doing?" Calhoun asked Felix, stopping by their game when the arcade finally closed.

"The same, all he does is visit Vanellope for a bit before coming back to his place and wanting to sleep until the arcade opens again" Felix answered sadly.

* * *

"Shay we're going to the store you want to go with us?" Her sister asked from the doorway of her room.

She shook her head and buried herself underneath her blankets "No…I'm going to sleep for a bit" she muttered.

"That's it! Get up you been moping for the past three days!" her sister told her finally becoming fed up with her attitude.

"Why don't you just fuck off! I almost died, sorry if I want to take a few days off to rest and take some time to think things through!" she hissed at her sister. It wasn't a total lie. She had been thinking of things, but most had been of Ralph.

"Shay I'm sorry" he sister apologized softly.

"Just leave me alone" she closed her eyes and quickly let sleep take over her. Sleep was the only thing that got her through the day, it was the only thing that let her feel like she was still connected to them…to Ralph.

* * *

**_"_****_Shay" he said softly cupping her face in a large hand of his._**

**_"_****_Ralph, how is everyone?" she asked leaning into his touch._**

**_"_****_Good…good" he nodded._**

**_"_****_And you?" _**

**_"…_****_I…miss you" he told her honestly._**

**_"_****_I miss you too" she said pulling him down for a kiss._**

**_"_****_Shay…come back to us…to me" he whispered against her lips. She shut her eyes tight as tears threaten to fall._**

**_"_****_I don't know how" she buried her face in his chest._**

* * *

"Hey Ralphie! Wake up!" Vanellope said jumping in his bed. "You know you talk in your sleep?" she grinned at him.

"I do not!" he mumbled sitting up from his bed to see the whole gang there "What's going on?" he asked them.

"We're going to Tapper's duh! Now hurry up!" Vanellope laughed.

"We'll wait outside" Calhoun told him with Felix trailing after her.

* * *

She woke up to her mother shaking her awake.

"Why are you crying mija?"

Shay said nothing as she raised a hand to her face to wipe the tears away and forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just being weird"

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

FanBladeX100, NewYorkCelt, Guest, Tiryn, **and **Ms. Absolutely Random

**Thanks for reviewing and following! You guys are awesome! **

**This chapter is like Rated STRONGE TEEN... is there even such a thing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She looked around the blank space, it was endless and white and the only things that had color were her and an orange and red dot that was a good distance away from. Curiosity getting the better of her, she began to make her way over to it. She gasp at the sight, was Ralph he was sitting on the ground knees up while his arms rested on the top of them in a lazy manor. He hadn't seen her yet so she slowly made her way over to him as to not alarm him. She touched his shoulder making him flinched and turn to face her when he realized it was her he quickly relaxed._

_"Shay"_

_She stepped between the gap of his legs and touch his face softly. Even when he was sitting down he was still so tall. She barely managed to be at the same eye level as him even in this position. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes._

_"Are you real?" She whispered softly. He said nothing, partly because he was afraid that if he did answer she would simple vanish into thin air like before. So instead he crushed his lips to hers carefully bringing her closer to his body. Instantly she melted in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned when she softly tugged on his hair sending a burning desire throughout his body and it was all for her._

_She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth letting his tongue caress hers. She moaned at the contact she pressed her body close to his she need to feel more of him. He had no problem in figuring out her needs because he quick changed their positions. She was now pinned on the floor with him hovering over her._

_"Shay" he muttered while easily grasping her thigh in his large hand and pulling her to him until their lower regions were firmly pressed together. They moaned at the contact, they could only imagine how good it would feel if their clothing was gone. He leaned down and latched his mouth at the base of her throat, all while sending powerful and erotic thrusts against her hips. She could clearly feel his arousal rubbing against her intimate area and it only served to make her more aroused. She could feel her body begin to flush as heat began to pool down her stomach. It was getting too hot, she need to shed some of her clothes off._

_"Ralph" she mewled softly pushing him off her a bit to get some room between them. He released her hips instantly._

_"Sorry...did I hurt you?" He asked placing his hand on either side of her head and nudge her chin up with his nose as his warm breath caressed the skin on her neck._

_"No...it just...too hot" she breathed out clumsily taking off her sweater and tossing it aside. Ralph stared at her in silently making her a bit uncomfortable._

_"What?" She asked worried as she began to come down from her high._

_"I've never seen you without your hood off before" he said traced her cheek with his thumb._

_She bite her lip nervously "Is that good or bad?"_

_He chuckled softly "You have glasses...you look sexy"_

_She snorted and smacked him in the chest lightly "Shut up"_

_"I'm serious and it makes me wonder why you picked me" He leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck. She rolled them over so she sat on top of him and it was his turn to look up at her._

_She lean down close to his lips "Don't say that!" She kissed him. "You're beautiful Ralph"_

_"Well now I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" he grinned._

_Shay laughed at him. "I'm trying to be serious here! You have the most beautiful heart I ever seen" she muttered placing a kiss on the pulse of his neck. She could feel his chest rumble in pleasure, his hands roaming over her body it sent a heat to course throughout her veins._

_His eyes soften as he looked up at her he wasted no time as he brought her down to meet his lips in a fervent kiss. Shay moaned grinding her hips against his. There kiss was cut short as Ralph tilted his head back with a pleasures groan. He gripped her hips harder rubbing his hardened member against her._

_"Ralph" she panted her face flushing as she gripped his shirt in clenched fists and closed her eyes in bliss. It was getting unbearably hot again._

_"Shay" he murmured eyes half closed in desire as he stared at her flush cheeks. Suddenly she stopped and looked around confused._

_"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing circles with his thumbs on the side of her hips._

_"You didn't hear that?" She asked confused._

_"Hear what—" he stared in horror as her form began to disappear. He could see her lips moving but no words came out. Her eyes were wide as she tried to get a hold of him and he tried to the same but his hands just went through her as if she was a ghost._

_"NO!" He yelled as she disappeared._

* * *

She woke up gasping for breathe her whole body felt like it was on fire. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen hoping a glass of cold water would cold her system down.

"Shay? You ok?"

She flinched at her mother's voice and quickly turn to see her at the table with her checkbook out and paying bills.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" her mother said getting up and going to her placing a gentle hand on her forehead. "Mija, you're burning up!"

"It's nothing" she shrugged her mother off. Her mother scrambled to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"You have a fever take two of these" she said handing her the small bottle.

"I'm fine Ma" she rolled her eyes.

"Just take them...for me" her mother said worried. Shay sighed and took the pills. "Thank you now got back to bed and don't cover yourself" her mother instructed.

"Okay" she said tiredly and headed back to her room.

* * *

"NO!" He bolted up right in his bed while panting and looking around his home in confusion. He sighed and laid back down placing an arm over his eyes.

"What's going on! I came as fast as I could!" Felix shouted bursting into his house hammer up in the air in case he needed to attack.

"Felix? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you yell...I thought that..." He trailed off feeling slightly silly.

"I'm fine" Ralph stated.

"You ok? You don't look so good, brother" Felix said worried as he touched his arm. "You're burning up! Ralph I think you might have caught a virus. Good thing the arcade is closed tomorrow, why don't you try and get more rest" Felix offered.

"I said I'm fine" Ralph said stubbornly. "Besides I promise Vanellope I hangout with her all day today"

"I'm sure she'll understand—"

"Felix I'm fine" Ralph sighed rubbing his temples between his thumb and pointer finger.

"If you say so" Felix said unsure but left it at that. "Just promise me you'll take it easy"

Ralph said nothing but nodded anyway.

* * *

**So they're still connected...however its only in their dreams...and it comes in a price! But of course they down know that! Just thought I clear that up if any of you were a bit confused on the last chapter and also this one! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

Saskia D. Fox, NewYorkCelt, Guest, ShapeShifter911, Tiryn, shadowassasian24, thesituation016, Paintings, Transformers Cowgirl **and **Edlover23

**Thanks for reviewing and following! You guys are awesome! **

**So it maybe a while before I update again! Not too long! Just about a week or two! Going to Mexico to visit some family for thanksgiving! Just thought I let you guys know! **

**Oh and happy holidays! (Just in case some of you don't celebrate thanksgiving)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ralph cradled Shay close to him as she curled up into a tighter ball._

_"This sucks" she muttered leaning her head against his firm broad chest. Her face was flushed red and she looked absolutely miserable. "Are you sure I'm not going to get you sick?" She closed her eyes and sighed at the burning sensation._

_Ralph chuckled "I'm sure and even if I did, I can just ask Felix to fix me up with that magic hammer, which I already did" he grinned sheepily._

_"I wish it was that simple back in my world" Shay stated._

_"Your world? What do you mean your world" Ralph asked confused. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what she said._

_She sighed in defeat and decided to tell him the truth about everything. How she got there. How she woke up from a coma when she rescued him and that there meetings were only dreams for her and she didn't even know if he was real or not._

_"Let me get this straight, I'm not real. I'm just a movie people watch for their own amusement?" he said plainly._

_"...No" she said quickly "It's not like that! I..." What was she suppose say? People did watch the movie for their own amusement. They watched movies whenever they were bored or just because they never seen it._

_"So that's all I am? Just entertainment" he scoffed pulling away from her and leaving her to sitting on the ground as he stood up._

_"No—"_

_"That's how you knew!" He cut her off before she could explain and narrowed his eyes at her "That's how you knew not to trust King Candy, because you knew he was Turbo! You knew the Cy-bugs were going to try to take over Sugar Rush! You knew I was going to sacrifice myself to save the game that's why you went with me! You knew all along!" He yelled angrily at her._

_Shay stood up and placed a gentle hand on his fist but he pulled away from her touch "Ralph I can explain!" She pleaded with him. "I didn't know me being in your world would change how things played out! And it's a good thing I went too! If it wasn't for me kicking you up a few feet up in time for Vanellope to save you! YOU. WOULD. HAVE. GAMEOVER! PERMANENTLY!" She yelled back panting out of breathe "You on the other hand! You have a game and friends! I was not about to let you throw that away!"_

_"AND NOW YOU'RE GONE!" His fist tightened and his body began to tremble from the emotions he was feeling._

_"Who cares! I never belonged there in the first place!"_

_"I CARE! You think it's easy trying to get on with life when the only think on my mind is you!"_

_"And I'm not going through the same thing? You think I'm happy now that I'm back with my family and I've just forgotten all about you guys...about you?" She shouted back at him "I'm not Ralph! Everyday I have to talk myself out from ending my life because it wouldn't be fair to my family!"_

_"Ending your life...why would you—" he shook his head unable to handle what he was hearing._

_She began to pace heatedly "Because for some reason my mind is set that the only way for me to get back to you is to die!"_

_"Don't you dare do that!" He growled grabbing hold of her. It was her turn to pull away from his touch and she began to yell at him but no words came out. Her body began to fade and Ralph knew that he was about wake up soon. "Don't you dare do it Shay!" He shouted hoping she heard his words._

* * *

"Damn it!" She hissed as she slowly sat up in her bed. Her whole body ached. She still hadn't fought off her fever and now her lungs hurt. She shakily got out of bed, every day it seem to be getting worse and worse. She took a shower hoping the hot water would soothe her aching limbs but it did nothing and made her feel worse. She knew she should be resting but she was tired of lying in bed she needed to get out of the house.

"Where you going?" She asked her sister as she grabbed her purse and car keys. Her sister turned in surprise.

"I was going to go to a cute cloth shop in downtown, why?

"Can I go? I need to get out of the house"

"Sure" her sister blinked "Are you sure that's a good idea you don't looks so good" he sister commented.

"I need fresh air that's all, please can I go?"

"Okay just grab a jacket I don't want you getting more sick and mom blaming me" her sister sighed in defeat.

Shay sighed as she and her sister walked calmly throughout downtown.

"Was there a store you wanted to go to?" Her sister asked.

"No, I'm good with walking around" she stated absentmindedly.

"In that case there's this cute little clothes shop I've always see but never get the time to visit lets go there" her sister suggested and Shay simply nodded.

Her sister began to lead the way and she trailed right behind her. That was until a hand gripped her arm and yanked her around and a small old woman looked up at her never letting her grip on her falter.

"Uh...yes?" Shay asked mildly confused. The old woman raised a shaky hand and placed it in the middle of Shay's chest.

"You poor child, soul stuck between two plains"

"I'm sorry...what?" Shay's eyes widen slightly at the woman's words.

"Shay hurry up!" Her sister called out.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you there, just text me the address" she replied back. Her sister shrugged and continued on her way.

"What do you mean my soul is stuck between two plains?" She asked lowly.

The woman let go of her hand and walked into a small shop. Shay took this as a sign to follow her inside. Once inside Shay repeated her question.

"It means exactly how it sounds child, your soul is stuck between two plains" The old woman moved around the shop slowly while picking things up and setting them back on shelves.

Ralph was real! She hadn't imagined her adventure in their world!

"You must find a way to fix it, a soul cannot exist on two plains, it only a matter of time before your body begins to fail you and..." She trailed off.

"And what?" Shay asked cautiously.

The old woman's eyes softened sadly "...And you die"

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

BrokenBook, SilverWolf1978, AwakenWings, SilverFox0088 Detective Max 1412, toystorylover, Tiryn, Silversun XD, ImpoliteLover, PlotterOfEvilSchemes, touky **and **FanofJellicles

**Thanks for reviewing and following! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Die?" She repeated and the old woman nodded. Die? She already died once...well technically she didn't since she woke up from her coma.

"You do not have much time, your body is already beginning to fail you" the woman stated worriedly and placing a hand on her forehead and moved down to the pulse of her neck.

Shay gently shrugged her off and shook her head "It's just a small fever"

"That is no fever" the old woman said darkly "Part of your soul is missing, stuck on the other plain and your body is working hard to find and reconnect to it once more" she explained further "Before you know it, your body will shut down and you die, never to be reborn" she finished off.

"Then how do I go back?" She almost shouted.

The old woman looked at her calculating "You fell in love" she stated. Shay cursed at herself for slipping up again. She should have asked her how to fix it instead.

She sighed in defeat and nodded "Is selfish of me to want to leave here...for him?" She asked.

"Child there is nothing wrong with wanting to follow your heart's desire" she patted Shay's cheek with a soft smile.

"But my family..."

"In time they will understand, but ask yourself this, what makes you happy?" The old woman said letting Shay think for a moment "That will be the answer" she finished off.

"But—" she was cut off when her phone rang. It was her sister. "Calm down I'll be there in a few minutes" she told her and hung up. She turned to the old woman.

"I got to go...thank you" Shay said sincerely. The old woman smiled and nodded.

"Where did you go?" Her sister asked as they finally met up.

"Nowhere"

"Then why'd you take so long"

"I saw an old friend and decided to catch up, no big deal" Shay shrugged. "We done shopping for whatever you wanted to buy?"

"Yea" her sister nodded and they both headed back towards the car. The drive back home was quiet. Neither of them spoke but it wasn't awkward it was a comforting silence. When her sister parked the car on the driveway she stopped before she could get out.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

He sister blinked owlishly at her for a second "Uh...sure, what's up?"

"Promise me you'll take care of mom, brother and Miguel" Shay told her.

"Okay?" Her sister raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to take of them like kids, just you know...look out for them and yourself too"

"What's going on?" Her sister asked more seriously.

"Nothing, just look out for them okay" Shay replied.

"Where is all this coming from Shay?"

"Look, I just realized something could happen again, to either one of us not just me and I want to make sure that if that did happen we look out for our family that's all"

"Nothing is going to happen" her sister stated.

"Just promise me"

"Okay! Okay, I promise" her sister gave in.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but it's better than waiting another week right? Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

SilverFox0088 **and **Silversun XD

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Shay" Ralph sighed in relief at seeing her once more._

_"__Did you really think I was going to kill myself" She glared at him. He stayed silent and that was all she needed to know. "You ass! You really thought I'd go as far as to kill myself!" she hissed at him pushing away roughly._

_"__It didn't stop you before!" Ralph glared back at her._

_"__That's different! I was protecting you and everyone else!" she yelled becoming frustrated with him._

_"__You didn't have too! Like you said you never belonged there in the first place, why give up your life for strangers you've only known a couple of days!" he snapped back at her._

_"__Because I'm in love with you! God you're so stupid!" she screamed at him. He didn't know how to respond so instead he grabbed hold of her pulling her to him and smashing his lips to hers. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly in place putting his all into that once kiss until she began to respond back heatedly. He could feel her worry, her anger, her sadness…everything she was feeling in that one kiss and he let her know that he felt the same way. _

_She whimpered against his mouth as she held on to him desperately. She could feel herself already slipping away. His body was fading and she held his clothing tighter in her fists, hoping it would keep him there longer. It was too soon! She just got here!_

_"__It'll be alright" Ralph leaned down and muttered against her neck. She was losing hold of him._

_"__No! Don't go!" she cried softly shaking her head as tears streamed down her face. She watched him pull away. He had said something but it came out soundless. _

**_What makes you happy?...That will be the answer_**_the old woman's words from before rang through her head. Him. He made her happy. She wanted him!_

_"__Please I love you!" she held on to him. She could feel her body getting pulled harsher than she was use to back to her reality._

* * *

She woke up gasping for breath.

"Shay?"

She froze. It couldn't be. She slowly forced herself to look up and saw Ralph was looking at her in disbelief.

"Ralph?" she questioned half afraid that it was another dream.

"How are you here?" he asked softly while cupping her face in his hand. She quickly scanned the room and realized she was not in hers and she shook her head then looked at him.

"I don't know and I don't care" she said quickly and sealed her lips with his, melting into his arms as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**Please review! There's only like 1 0r 2 chapters left for this story sadly. **


	25. Chapter 24

Saskia D. Fox, Rocky Rooster, SilverFox0088, kittkitter, Mr. Mookenstein, Tiryn, Guest, Alpha-Wolf619, Mika821, xXChelsea-GrimmXx **and **Silversun XD

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**And to **Mr. Mookenstein **there's pretty much no point to this story. I was bored so I made this story. That's pretty much it. **

**Warning this chapter is Rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Their kisses quickly grew more heated by the second and soon he let his hands find her wide hips as she carefully straddled his lap. She cupped his face and the two melted into a shearing hot kiss, their bodies stirring with desperate need for each other.

Ralph pressed nervously in return on her mouth. she tilted her head more so to deepen their kiss and tangled her hands onto the back of Ralph's head. Her hands nervously traced down his strong neck, his shoulders and down his chest. Ralph pulled away with a soft groan holding her hips a bit tighter as he rubbed his now hardened member against her hips.

Ralph rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, his large hand hesitantly pushing her shirt up. She swallowed hard and felt her face turn beet red but she nodded at him to continue. Slowly they shed their clothing, each piece that was taken off showing new skin that they wasted no time to touch and explore.

"Ralph" she gasped arching up as his hand cupped her sex and began to work her.

"Shay" He breathed onto her neck his breathe caressing her skin as he removed his hand and he softly nudged her and lowered himself between her legs.

Shay tried wrapped her legs as best as she could around his waist. He let his eyes flutter closed as he thrusted himself fully into her making moan and arch against him.

He shut his eyes closed at her tightness and heat. He furrowed his eyebrows deeply as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He gasped a surprised when she rolled her hips against his testingly.

"Ralph...move" she panted next to his ear.

He breathed a breath he forgot he was holding and did as he was told, pushing further into her smaller body and hearing a gasp of pleasure from her. He suddenly lost all control of his body gripping her hips harder as he started to thrust into her. He gritted his teeth. She was so tight...wet...and hot around him. He could no longer hold back.

Shay mewled his name as he began to move into her faster and harder, her arms wrapping around his shoulder and grasping the back of his skull as he continued to send powerful dominant thrusts into her.

"Shay" Ralph growled low and continued to move faster and faster. Shay gasped and threw her head back as each thrust sent heat to coil at the pit of her stomach.

"I love you" She closed her eyes shut and kissed him. Her claim seem to be his final push over the edge and he shoved himself deeper than what he thought was possible and let out a deep groan escape him. She could feel him throb as she clenched around him. His hot code flowing threw out her body and sending delicious sensations across her skin.

"I love you too Shay" He said softly against her lips making her smile and kiss him firmly before pulling away and snuggling into him, burying her face in his neck. He pulled her closer, their lower regions never once separating as the basked in their afterglow.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

I got mugged by a penguin, SliverFox0088, 07, NathalieIyper, Crow's Redemption **and** kulululove22

**Thanks for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome!**

**I know! I know this chapter is _long_ overdue! But I've been busy with studying for finals and then taking them and on top of that working full time! I have had a change to write in peace! You guys know how that is right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay, Code or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was in a panic.

"Shay what's wrong?" Ralph's half asleep voice called out as he sat up and pulled her form to him and laid back down dragging her with him. She looked around the room and back towards him.

"I'm really here?" She whispered unable to believe it. She thought it might have been one of those dreams inside a dream but no she was really here! Or was she? She had to make sure. You can't feel pain in dreams at least that's what everyone says.

"Quick, punch me" she told him.

He looked at her incredulously and shook his head "I'm not going to punch you!"

Ok so maybe asking him to punch her was a little dramatic "Fine then, pinch me" she stated reasonably.

"No!" He said moving away from her.

"Ralph!" She pleaded.

"No!" He scoffed while shaking his head. She rolled her eyes at him and did it herself. She was sure it wouldn't the same but sure enough she felt the small sting on her arm as she pinched the skin hard. She looked around her again she was still here. In his room. Ralph was still here. She was still here.

"I'm still here!" She said launching herself at him and crushing her lips to his in relief. Ralph was taken back but he smiled softly and kissed her back. He was also relief that it wasn't a dream or that he had imagined it. She was here with him, in his arms and he never wanted to let her go.

Shay pulled back and her eyes brightened "We should go visit Vanellope! And TC and Felix! They're still married right?" She questioned him "You think they'll be mad?"

"Why would they be mad?" He snorted.

"I don't know, I feel like I faked my death or something and they'll be mad because of it" she shrugged.

"Death?" He questioned.

"You know like having a permanent game-over"

"They'll be fine, it's not like you did it on purpose" he told her "…right?" Asked unsure.

"No!" She quickly replied and untangled herself from him. "Come on! Let's go!"

He gave her a lopsided grinned "You might want to put some clothes on first, I mean I don't mind the view but I'm not too keen on others seeing you like this" he said somewhat possessively as he took in her form and making her blush.

"Shut up!" She said embarrassed and threw his clothes at him so he could also get changed.

* * *

"Ralph you made it!" Felix smiled "We were worried you wouldn't show up!"

"You guys know I always show up" he rolled his eyes.

It was a routine for them to meet up on Monday's and Tuesday's and go around the arcade seeing what new adventure they would find themselves. They were the only days the arcade closed since most kids were in school anyway except for the summer of course.

"Hey Wreak-it, who's that behind you?" Calhoun called trying to look past his large form. Curiosity got the better of Vanellope and she glitched to Ralph's shoulder and peered behind him.

Vanellope's eyes widen in shock "Shay?"

"Shay?" Calhoun and Felix repeated unable to believe it as she stepped out from behind Ralph and waved awkwardly at them.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't make it to you're wedding" she offer sheepily and tried to lighten up the mood a bit as they kept staring at her.

"You're here! You're really here!" Vanellope laughed and launched herself into Shay's arms. Shay eyes widen and she brought her hands up to catch Vanellope who then proceeded to hug her.

"I thought you were gone for good" Vanellope muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Shay eyes soften and she patted Vanellope's back reassuringly.

"But…how?" Calhoun said growing closer to her.

"We thought you gamed overed back on Diet Cola Mountain?" Felix continued.

"I did…I'm not sure how I'm back here but I don't care" she smiled at them and slipping her hand in Ralph's much larger one.

"What happened after you…you know?" Vanellope hinted.

"Home" she answered truthfully.

"Home? I don't understand" Felix asked confused.

"She's human" Calhoun stated remembering when Shay landed in Hero's Duty.

"It's a bit more complicated than that" Shay admitted and set Vanellope down and she began to explain everything the same way when she told Ralph when they saw each other in their dreams. They where a bit surprised but they had taken the news pretty well.

"What about your family?" Calhoun asked carefully.

"They'll…" She paused "They'll understand" she said confidently "I love them and I know they love me so they would want what makes me happy... and that's you guys" she grinned at them. Calhoun shook her head but smirked none the less and Felix and Vanellope smiled toothy grins. Ralph smiled at her gently.

"Boy you should have seen how stinkbrain over here got when you left" Vanellope laughed.

"Really? Do tell" Shay said amused and stared up at him teasingly.

"Please don't" he groaned burying his face in his hands and Shay laughed.

* * *

"Hey mom! You seen Shay?"

"She's in her room"

"I'm in her room! She's not here!" She said annoyed and looked around her sister's room, spotting a piece of paper on the bed.

_Dear_ _family_,

_I don't know it worked but I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know when I'll be back, but know that I love you guys and I'll miss you…but I'm happy. So don't worry about me._

_I'm honestly happy where I am now._

_-Shay_

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story! I know kind of cheesy but whatever! Lmao**


End file.
